Professor Arc
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: A Hunter. A leader. A teammate. A Brother. He's all of these things. But now, he's stuck teaching brats. Dammit all... Summary at final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Arc**

**Oh BTW, I'm shifting around some ages here. Most likely going to have the girls be at eighteen years old and have Ruby at 16. Just a bump up so I can make the numbers align.**

**This is a simple Plot bunny**

**Here we go!**

* * *

A blonde, tall man into Beacon Academy. The semester had not started yet, so he hadn't really been expecting anyone. Hell, he didn't even want to come back here. He still had nightmares of staying up for 48 hours to complete tests and Assignments, _never again._ But, after _that _incident on one his protection details, he was deemed too injured for service. Too _injured_, that was their way of saying another way of saying he had been stupid.

The last caravan he had taken had been bum-rushed by Grim, his fellow hunters were spread thin. He hadn't worked with them before, so it was hard to coordinate. They had gotten the job done, but he had to 'take one' for the team. That mistake cost him his job, and now he was saddled with this one. Dammit.

He sighed as he rubbed his left shoulder, where a large scar was. It reached from his neck towards his chest. 'Dammit it still hurts.' Walking down the hallway, he looked around the empty school. 'Beacon, changed quite a bit? Not bad Professor Oz.' A smile lit on his face as he started to reach for through his satchel, a gift from his old friend Rex. Rex was part of his original team. They had split ways after school, going to different countries.

His clothes were a bit patched. White, scratched and slightly dented armor under a brown jacket. Dark green pants with a lot of pockets and sown patches. His blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and it slightly reached his shoulder blades.

'I swore I put them in here' he thought to himself as he rummaged through the worn folds. 'Old letters, Photo. Bandages, Notebook, Pens, Papers, some old trinkets, AH!' Grabbing the item, he pushed out a stick and bit on it.

Putting away the cigarette packet, he lit it with a small lighter, another gift. It was shaped as a bullet, a joke among them. Since, he didn't use guns, Obsidian had decided to give him one of her bullets, modified to be a lighter. He never got rid of it, and instead refilled the fluid whenever it got empty. It was sentimental.

Taking a small drag, he reached for his scroll. 'My office, 10:30' It said. It was 10: 20 right now. 'He's the principal now huh?' Before, he had just been his professor in Strategy and Application. And as his professor, he would kick his but up and down the aisle.

He spotted the elevator at the end and shook his head. 'beats taking the stairs' He knew what a _pain_ that was to climb. He was glad Professor Oz decided to be sensible and install an elevator. Entering in and punching the top floor, he leaned against the elevator wall. Soft, classical music played in the background. Beowolf Chopin.

It made him nostalgic. Hanging around with his friends in his office, playing cards and chess. It was Ozpin who actually got him his first drink in celebration, the night he graduated.

The door slid open and he looked around. Gears were spinning around and he whistled in amazement.

"Love what you done with the place, Professor" He commented, walking into the door.

Ozpin looked up from typing at his computer and smiled. "Made some aesthetic changes." He paused. "I see you … picked up smoking, Mr. Arc."

Jaune took let out a puff and shrugged. "I picked it up two years back. When I was roaming around in Mistral. Was helping set up a trader route, when some of the people there gave me a couple packs in thanks."

His former teacher shook his head. "Well, at least don't smoke around the children. Glynda will _kill_ you for that."

"yea..." Jaune rubbed his face. Glynda. His worst nightmare. He had barely passed all of his classes with her. She was a bit of a hardass, at least in Kyrie's words. "Not looking forward to that. But, about those small, innocent children"

Jaune walked forward, rubbing out his cigarette on his palm. It didn't burn him simply because his aura stopped it. "Why did I get this job. There are plenty of other _useful_ things I could do. And there are, _hundreds_ of better teachers than me. And-"

Ozpin raised his hand to stop him. "As much as I would like to hear your, from what I assume, numerous reasons for not being able to teach. It was your _father_ who decided to do it."

Jaune felt his blood pressure spike. "Really? Than I'd like to talk to dear old dad. And ask him why the f-" Jaune stopped himself. "Why he would decide to intervene in my life now."

Ozpin sighed as he leaned back his chair, grabbing his mug. "I would give the emotional speech about connecting with your family-"

"Forgiving him. And the importance of maturity and so on." Jaune finished for him, crossing his arms.

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes, that. But I'll just tell you the real reason. Your youngest sister."

_That_ caught Jaune's attention. "Is she alright? Did something happen?"

Ozpin nodded and grabbed his scroll. Pressing a few buttons and flipping the screen over so that Jaune could look. "She … _forced _her way into Beacon."

Jaune grabbed the scroll and looked down at the screen, reading over the contents. 'Her combat score is average but her strategic side is high. The rest of this, it's almost like she-' "Copied my transcript." He sighed as he dropped the scroll on the desk, it clattered loudly.

Ozpin nodded, taking back his scroll, stowing it away. "Yes. But I have decided to admit her anyways, _erasing_ any evidence of the contrary or discrepancy."

"So, you told my dad."

"Your mother actually." Ozpin corrected.

Jaune shrugged. "She's more reasonable."

Ozpin snorted in agreement. "She convinced your father to let Josephine stay enrolled in Beacon. But, he wanted her trained up a bit."

"So, that's where I come in."

"I won't play favorites. Even if it's... her" Jaune trailed off. Remembering a small kid, toddling after him. Begging him to read stories for her. Making snacks for her, late at night. Taking her out to the circuis even if she was grounded. Better times.

"So, you'll accept the job." Ozpin asked, smiling knowingly. He had caught his words.

_Dammit_, this was why it was frustrating to talk to him. Jaune rolled his eyes. "If. _If!_ I accept the job. I won't play favorites. I won't accept until I know _exactly _what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked, sipping from his cup.

'Playing it cool, huh' Jaune thought. "If you wanted Josie trained up, you'd just assign her to a higher caliber student with a good attitude. Like you recommended for me. But, no. You brought me in. An experienced hunter whose been in the field _recently_. " Jaune bit out the last few words. He placed his hand on the desk and looked into Ozpin's eyes. He didn't want to play the mind games right now. Not when Josie was involved. Even if he did trust Ozpin.

"Correct. You haven't lost your touch." Ozpin nodded. "I believe a rogue element, who we have been designated as _Queen_. Is planning moves on Vale."

"A terrorist group." Makes sense why he would be here. It would be killing two birds with one stone. Train Josie and bring in a reliable, as well as trusting hunter.

"An _unknown_ terrorist group with _power_. Never a good combination. I don't want my students involved."

"Done." Jaune agreed. He had to admit, Ozpin knew how to choose the right people and push them in the right ways.

Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll and Jaune's scroll vibrated. Opening up, Jaune looked at the new documents on his scroll. "Group Tactics and Terrain examination. And Group Combat." Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"A new class."

Jaune chuckled. "Good, if you had me teach history. I think I would've been bored to death. Or just dead because Doctor O would've just killed me."

Ozpin chuckled as well, standing up. "I will show you to your classroom and we'll get to work on a lesson plan."

"You owe me Professor." Jaune added quickly, walking towards the elevator.

"I know." Ozpin agreed, following him.

* * *

'Oh man, this is amazing.' Josephine Arc thought to herself as she looked at Beacon. She couldn't believe she had gotten in, copying her only brother's transcript. She knew it was wrong but she really wanted to follow in his footsteps. He had barely gotten into Beacon and graduated. And now, he was leading people deeper into wilds and starting new settlements.

He was the reason why she used Libra, her chakram. And the reason why she didn't use bullets, because if he did it _surely_ she could too. She struggle often, but she believed one day she could be called a true huntress.

'I wonder what Jaune thought when he was here.' She thought as she looked at the pathway towards Beacon.

She hadn't seen him in years. Ever since the family had moved into Vale and Jaune had gone off to go 'hunting.' Dad and Jaune had gotten into a huge argument and Jaune stormed off. It had been a _bad_ time for the family. He called the house every so often, but not enough to _really_ know what's going on.

But even still, she hoped to make a good first impression. She was wearing a light blue jacket and white t-shirt, that had protective material woven in. She chosen practical black pants, though her light blonde hair was let down, which reached her lower back..

'At least it'll be an interseting ye-'

_Boom_

Josephine jumped in the air in shock. Landing clumsily on her butt, she looked around to see what had caused the explosion.

'Spoke too soon.' She thought as she saw a rich looking girl yelling at a younger girl. How mean. She started her way forward, but stopped as she someone else, a black haired, bow wearing girl intervene. A couple words were exchanged and both the white haired and black haired girl parted ways, leaving the red hooded kid in the middle.

The girl, who seemed way too young for Beacon, flopped on the floor. Josephine shuffled her way forward, wondering if she should ignore the scene or go help. Her inner Arc won over and she walked over to the girl.

"A-are you alright?" She asked timidly. Though in her head she was berating herself. 'Great first impression, of course she's not alright.'

The girl blinked in surprise and it was than Josephine noticed she had startling silver eyes. She had a red cloak and hood with a large weapon on her back. It made for quite the contrast with such a cute face. Josephine smiled at her and held out a hand. "I'm Josephine. Josephine Arc. Nice to meet you."

The girl took her hand and helped herself up. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'm um. New."

Josephine giggled. "Yea. So am I."

"Not the greatest first day." Ruby continued, brushing herself off. "Kinda embarrassing really."

Josephine waved a hand in mock disbelief. "Trust me. I've got _better_ stories than just blowing a giant hole in the ground"

Ruby giggled as she smiled brightly. "Tell me."

And as they walked, Josephine started retelling the story of when she almost burnt the house down while baking.

* * *

Jaune leaned back in his seat, watching the proceedings. He was in a small lounge dedicated for teachers, kind of like a VIP room. Though most professors weren't even here. He had already set up his classroom and lecture notes for the first few weeks, Ozpin told him it was better to get ahead. And most likely, as with pretty much everything, Ozpin was usually right.

'Gotta admit though, civvies are way more comfortable.' He had taken off, and stored his armor. No need to wear it on campus. Instead, he took to tan slacks and a white dress shirt, with a black tie. Apparently, Ozpin wanted him to have _some_ semblance of professionalism instead of looking like a slob.

He scanned the faces to look for his sister, every so often taking a drag. His mother would send him letters, keeping him up to date about his sisters. He knew that his 3 older sisters were now in Vacuo, working on a join mission. His younger sisters were in schools like Torchlight, their father's school. Or they would choose Titan, their mother's school. Only two of them went to other countries to study. But all of his family were hunters. Only Josephine had chosen to go to Beacon.

It was the kind of thing he hated about his _legacy_. Being an 'Arc' meant you had to be a hunter, no other life choices allowed. It weighed on him, it pressured him. He hoped that Josie didn't end up like him.

'Don't see her just yet. Is she late? She's usually good with directions' Jaune looked at the sea of crowds. He leaned forward, breathing out some smoke. He saw some _special_ students, who were marked as exceptional. Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee and others. This class was _stacked_ to put it lightly. Most freshman classes only had two or three battle ready students. But the average quality of this class was _extremely_ high. They were way higher level than he was, as a freshman.

A tingling feeling on his neck alerted him of a strike. Leaning back, and away from the blow, Jaune's cigarette escaped Glynda's wrath.

"Smoking? Mr. Arc. How unsightly." Glynda growled as she stared at the smoke.

Jaune smiled weakly at her. "Well..."

"Put. it. out." the Witch bit out.

Jaune compliantly mushed it out, not wanting to suffer any wrath. "How have you been?" He asked politely, though he was silently looking for away to leave.

"Just fine. Mr. Arc. Though I see you have had _much_ better days. Seeing as you are now teaching. A profession, I remember you calling, _dull and boring_."

Jaune chuckled nervously. "That was Kyrie's words not mine."

"Hmph" Glynda crossed her arms, her face in a scowl. "Well, I will send a call to Miss Traxx. But, for now, I hope you are prepared to teach your class."

"yes yes." Jaune replied wearily. "I set it up with Professor Ozpin already. Don't worry."

"I _worry_ for the students. They need to be ready." Glynda looked out to the incoming freshman.

Jaune's eyes also looked towards them, but for a different reason. He spotted blonde, almost platinum, flowing hair. A familiar face and smile. Someone he wouldn't forget, Josephine. She was standing in the middle of other freshman, a bit timid, looking around nervously. It had been four years since he last saw her. He graduated at twenty, starting the Beacon at seventeen . He had been accelerated, always forced to push ahead. Even if he wasn't that good, even if he wasn't that determined. No, because his father called him up every week and ranted about the damn legacy.

'Sometimes I wish I wasn't an Arc' Jaune watched as Ozpin walked up to the back stage.

"my Cue to leave" Glynda said and quickly headed for the stairs to join Ozpin.

Jaune gave a small nod in acknowledgment but still stared at Josephine. She looked around nervously, but occasionally her eyes would linger on a girl in a red cloak. Friend? Or Acquitance? He rested his hand on his cheek and took out another cigarette. 'Whatever' He thought. But, he couldn't shake off that feeling of nostalgia. He _had_ been like that.

Ozpin walked towards the mic and tapped it twice. And all the students perked up.

* * *

"Man. Headmaster Ozpin was a bit rough." Josie thought out loud, changing into her P.j's. A simple tank top and comfy gray sweats. She walked out of the bathrooms, which had been converted into changing rooms and quietly moved past the other freshman. The upperclassmen already had their own dorms.

The speech had made her a bit nervous, as if she wasn't already. Grabbing her sleeping bag from her luggage, she walked into the hall. 'Well I guess it's time to find a spot.' She thought to herself as she noticed a wave of people. She started picking her way through the haphazardly placed bags and blankets, avoiding the stray pillow here and there.

"Josephine!" A voice called out to her from the side.

She looked over and saw Ruby waving to her. She was sitting on her sleeping bag in an adorable tank top with a teddy bear on it. Josephine lugged her bag and herself over to the younger girl.

"So you're Josephine." The girl next to Ruby commented. She had long blonde hair with, what Josephine had to admit, a great figure.

"Yep." The youngest Arc replied. "I'm uh, Josephine Arc. You know... Freshman Huntress in training and all that..." She trailed off.

Ruby giggled on the side. "This is my sister Yang."

'Sister?!' Josephine blinked. "Oh nice to meet you"

Yang laughed. "Yea. Anyways, You hear anything about the tryouts tomorrow?"

Ah the tryouts. Jaune had written back to them about that, when he was still in school. "I think...' she tried to remember. "we have to go hunt for things. And we're supposed to partner up during that time. It's how they decide teams. Testing our combat skill and stuff."

"Oh." Yang seemd surprised by her answer. "You know a lot about that."

Josie shrugged. "My brother went here before."

"Nice" Ruby chimed in. "Is he a hunter already? Does he go out and help people and stuff!"

Josie nodded, a smile instantly on her face. She loved talking about her brother. "Oh yea. Last time we talked he was in Vacuo helping out some people. They're trying to expand and set up outposts. So he leads groups of hunters into the wild."

"Woooah" Ruby crowed. "So he's that good?"

Josie shook her head. "He's not a super fighter. But He's considered a tactician by most. They even gave him Honors for Team Leader at one point. For stopping some kind of invasion. I don't know the details though." She remembered Jaune, wrapped up in bandages, and his team receiving medals for doing something brave. It as a very quiet and small ceremony but the Headmaster at the time and one of the senior hunters were there.

"Hey. You know some people are tyring to sleep" Another girl came in. She remembered this was the white haired girl from before.

'Oh boy' She thought to herself. What had she gotten herlsef into, as the girls started arguing.

"Excuse me." A quiet voice called out from her right.

Josie looked over and saw another familiar girl from this morning. "Hello there." Josie greeted.

The Black haired girl, with a bow on her head, nodded to her. "My name is Blake. And you are Josephine right? Josephine Arc?"

She nodded. "Yea... It's kinda fun to keep reintroducing myself." She gave a smile.

Blake gave her a wry smile back. "Well. I was wondering. Your brother, Jaune Arc?"

Josie nodded.

"What weapon does he use? As a hunter?"

"My family heirloom. A sword and shield." Josie replied instantly. She had seen it on their wall for the younger years of her life. Than Jaune had been given it when he went to beacon.

"Oh." Blake replied in a quiet voice. She seemed to be looking at something faraway as if remembering something.

"Why do you ask?" Josie asked, now curious. 'What my brother's weapon was? That's kind of a random question to ask'

Blake shrugged. "I'm always interested to know other hunters."

When she shrugged, Josie noticed a small faint line from her neck to her chest, a scar. Blake must have seen some action before coming to Beacon. Blake bade her farewell and Josie looked to the other girls, who were still going at it. Josie sighed and laid out her bedrool.

She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be too exciting.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Josie dove out of the way of a bear swipe. She had gotten down fairly easily. She used her semblance to slow her descent. But these Ursa were no joke. She grabbed Libra and spun it around in her hands. 'Shit shit shit ' She thought to herself. She had fought grim before. Trained really hard under her mom to fight, because she wanted to be a huntress. But, she never had a knack for it.

The day had gotten off to a good start too! She had a good shower, a good breakfast and grabbed her things. She had talked to Ruby and Yang on the way. She even greeted Blake! Than everything had gone wrong when they had met with the headmaster. He had FLUNG them into air for no apparent reason. Maybe he enjoyed throwing students into the air and watching the flail about.

But now here she was, in danger all over again!

She could probably handle an Ursa or two but this was Five of them! And they were all charging at her, she had to something quickly. Leaping backward, she flung Libra at one of the charging Ursa. Libra whistled through the air, cutting through the Ursa cleanly. Libra than started turning and coming back to her.

'it's not going to come back fast enough.' Josie thought to herself. She had to buy time. Diving to the side, away from three of the four remaining Ursa, she hopped she could dodge long enough to grab Libra again.

The remaining Ursa roared and ran at her, hoping to smash her down. Josie backpedalled, towards her Chakra, still spinning in the air towards her. The Ursa was only a couple feet in front of her. Josie reached out for Libra and prayed that it would reach her in time. The ursa swung downward, and Josie raised her left arm to block some of the blow.

Something, or rather someone with red hair, appeared in front of her

CLANG!

Josie grabbed Libra, which had finally returned to her. "DUCK!" She cried as threw Libra again. The girl in front of her ducked at her commands. Libra spun rapidly, cutting through another Ursa. One of the Ursa, of the remaining three, was slightly to the right. Josie reached out with her hand and focused on her Semblance.

'Now!' She thought and gritted her teeth. A small gust of wind pushed Libra to the right and spun right into the Ursa, embedding it into the Ursa's chest.

"Crap!" Josie groaned. 'I need to get it!' She looked at the remaining three ursa worridly.

"GO! I'll cover you" the Red haired girl called out. Josie listened as she started running to grab her weapon. The red haired girl was amazing! She ducked and weaved while striking back, all at once!

Josie finally reached her weapon, when the girl had killed two of the Ursa already. Josie flung Libra at the final Ursa, breathing out a sigh of relief as it embedded in the head of the Grim. As it fell so did Josie's adreniline rush. "Ohhh man." Josie sank to her knees and panted. She _felt_ terrible.

A small squish and the girl had taken out Libra from the Ursa, Flicking it, to get the blood off, the girl handed it back to Josie. Josie gave a smile. "T-Thanks... Umm. I-I'm Josephine Arc." 'Dammit my stutter is coming back'

"Pyrrha Nikos." her savior replied. Josie finally got a good look at her. She was tall, like really tall for her age. And she was really pretty too, red flowing hair and cool green eyes.

"I-I umm. I guess we're partners huh?" Josie stuttered out. This was not how she expected meeting her partner. Having to have Pyrrha save her. Man that was so embarassing.

"Yep." Pyrrha held out her hand, a kind smile on her face.

Josie breated in, trying to calm her racing pulse. She grabbed Pyrrha hand and shook excitedly. This was it, this was her beginning. Her first step to being an actual huntress.

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he looked at his scroll, his cane hanging off his arm. Glynda had left to go prepare other teams, he had decided to stay with this one. After all, most of the students here were flagged for 'excellence' and special cases.

"how are they doing?"

Ozpin smiled. He had expected him to show up by now. He was not disappointed.

"She is doing fine." Ozpin replied.

Jaune sighed as he walked next to the headmaster. "Was I that obvious?"

Ozpin gave a tiny chuckle. "A little bit." Shifting his screen so Jaune could see. "She's been paired up with Pyrrha Nikos. I assume you've heard of her."

"Yea. High level. Almost eligible to be a huntress. Her Semblance hasn't been recorded though. For someone that prolific that's pretty rare." Jaune commented. It was true. Hiding one's semblance was abnormal, but not unheard of. But for someone of Pyrrhas fame, it was definitely strange. "She's good though. And..." Jaune watched as Josie took Pyrrha's hand with a nervous smile. The edges of Jaune's mouth twitched into a soft smile.

"She seems like a good fit." Jaune eyed Ozpin. "I assume you shot them into the same vecinity."

Ozpin nodded. "I dare say little Josephine might be better than you. She handled three grim quite effectively."

Jaune snorted. "Yea, that's probably _a lot_ better than me. Kyrie took most of the kills."

"However" Ozpin continued. "She does lack a lot of confidence that you had."

The older Arc was silent, staring at his little sister. Lighting a cigarette he looked out into the forest. Confidence, something that he had. No, that wasn't it. It was pressure that formed motivation. Not confidence, but fear. Fear of failure. Fear of a light of things.

Not any more.

"That assignment you wanted me to look into. You said you had an eye on one of your students."

Ozpin nodded and tapped his scroll a couple times. "Yes, Facial recognition identified her. But judging by her actions as well as her background, it seems she has left the White fang entirely."

Jaune stiffened at the mention of the name. The hunter in him made his adrenaline pump, almost driving him to dive into the forest and eliminate a potential threat. He knew how dangerous the White Fang could be.

"Who is it?" Jaune's throat felt tight, rough.

"You actually may know her. I looked into your reports for Qrow when you were working with him." Ozpin turned over his scroll again.

Jaune looked at the person and after a moment snorted in amusement. "It looks like she got out like I told her. That little Kitty." Jaune blew out some more smoke. "I'll have to talk to her about her cover. And see if I get information."

"Jaune" Ozpin started. "Subtlety is a factor here. We cannot force-"

"I'm not going to act like this is the wilderness Professor." Jaune waved off Ozpin's concern. "She's a student at Beacon. I will treat her as such." Jaune turned and started to walk away.

"Do not let your past history cloud your judgement Jaune." Ozpin called after his former student.

"It's my past history that defines me right, Professor?" Jaune yelled back without turning.

With that Jaune left. Ozpin turned back to his screen and tapped it a few more times. Watching the eight students work together to fight the Deathstalker and Nevermore. Josephine was leading them quite well, and moving quite well. She grabbed Miss Valkyrie out of the way of a Deathstalker stinger. And even distracted it, away from Miss Nikos, with a quick throw. All the while shouting orders. Quick on her feet that one.

Jaune was right, she was better than him at this age. But. He watched as the Deathstalker fell off the bridge. The young arc fell to her knees panting heavily, she looked around slightly dazed. Unfocused.

A problem for another time. Ozpin tapped a few more button and changed towards the other fight. The other four girls were dealing with the Nevermore, quite an interesting strategy. 'Everything worked out in the end' He thought to himself. Indeed, he had thrown Nikos and Arc together, but he had not expected the Schnee heir and Ruby Rose to find each other. Either way, the teams were decided than.

* * *

Walking quietly, but swiftly, through the corridors, he looked at the nameplates on the doors. They had been electronically updated to match the team names. Josie was the leader of team JNPR. Honestly, he was not surprised. Ozpin always had a habit of valuing tactical decision making, rather than raw combat skills. It was why he had been chosen to lead team JRKO.

'So much to do, so little time.' Jaune thought to himself tiredly. He had set up his class and was in the process of deciding which dates to use the 'auditorium' as well as the fields. Teaching group tactics would require room and a lot of it.

'There it is' He spotted JNPR on the door, across from the room of RWBY. 'huh, two birds with one stone.' He thought to himself. He needed to visit RWBY as well. He would talk to Josie first, and than deal with his other matter. He stepped in front of the door and raised his hand to knock.

He paused as he heard giggling and laughing.

"Just put up a curtain. Here I'll help!" He heard Josie say.

"Thank you, Josephine." A boy said.

He heard rustling and movement.

"oh, oh. I can hammer the nails in. Let me!" An excited voice chimed in.

The boy stopped her. "No, Nora. We are not using Magnhild to put in nails. We'll just use a regular hammer here."

"aww" Nora groaned, dissapointed.

Another voice comforted her. "It's ok, Nora, We'll think of something for Magnhild later."  
The boy sighed again. "Don't encourage her, Pyrrha. You haven't seen her-"

"Hey! Ren we promised not to talk about that." Nora cried.

Jaune paused and blinked. After a moment, he realized he had a smile on his face. Josie had gotten a fun team. That was good. Jaune wiped his hands on his pants, why where they so sweaty.

Letting out a fortifying sigh, he knocked twice on the door.

"I'll get it"

Jaune watched as the door opened revealing Pyrrha Nikos on the other side. She gave a kind smile. "Hello there. How may I help you?"

Jaune nodded. "Hi. I'm here to see Josephine Arc."

"Ah" Pyrrha turned and called out. "Josephine it's for you."

"For me?" Josephine's voice hitched as she turned from holding the ladder for the boy.

She turned and saw him. And time seemed to stop. She stared at him. Jaune stared back. Her eyes grew wide, mouth slightly open. Shock. That was what she was feeling rigth now, if Jaune had to guess. He had heard a lot from his mother, but had never really written them letters. He regretted that now.

Should he had told her before hand, instead of just showing up?

Josie walked forward, slightly in a daze. "Um." She started.

The elder arc kept a polite smile on his face. "Hello Josie. Been awhile."

"Y-yea." Josie nodded quickly. She clasped her hands and fluttered nervously. It made Jaune chuckled, she never lost the habit of twiddling her thumbs.

"Josie who is this?" The orange girl, he assumed was Nora, asked exuberantly.

"T-this is m-my o-lder brother, Jaune." Josie answered. She flushed red as she realized she was stuttering.

Jaune nodded. "I'm Jaune Arc. I'm now a professor here."

"You are!" Josie asked quickly. She turned quickly back to Jaune. Her eyes wide.

"Yep. Teaching Group tactics. I got injured on the last mission. So they transferred me here." Jaune continued on.

"You got injured." Josie reached out to him but stop, frozen. "I-. You never-"

Jaune felt his gut drop. He never wrote, never called, never really interacted them. In the rush, in the fighting he had forgotten them. That was his fault. And he really couldn't change that.

"Yea, I know." Jaune finished for her. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Josie stiffened in response. It wrenched his gut, made him feel like punching a wall. Of course, he had no right to act like her older brother. He had gotten up and left. Not thinking about them. Dammit.

He let his hand drop and kept smiling. "I'll see you around. Good night Josie. It was good seeing you."

Josie nodded and stepped back. Pyrrha, sensing the mood, closed the door quietly. "Good night. Professor." She said.

Jaune stared Pyrrha in the eyes. He mouthed to her, "Take care of her."

Pyrrha nodded slightly, in acknowledgment. The door shut with a small click. He sighed. At least she was in better hands, better hands than his.

'Alright!' Jaune yelled in his head. He spun around towards the other door, blocking the meeting with Josie from his mind. He had developed a switch, after years of fighting grim. To switch focus.

He went towards the door, knocked on it quickly. He didn't bother to listen what was going on in this room.

He heard a couple of rustling, some groaning and complaining with each other. The door opened quickly to reveal the Schnee heir.

"Yes?" the white haired heiress looked at him. Eyeing him with confusion and curiosity.

Jaune looked past her and spotted his goal. She was unpacking her things onto a bookshelf.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked again. "What are you here for?"

Jaune smirked at the girl. "Not here for you. I'm just here for a little kitty." He saw the certain kitten stiffen in response.

"Wha-" the white haired girl looked completely baffled by his entrance. But, it didn't last long as Blake moved swiftly forward, placing herself between Weiss and him. The other two girls, Ruby and Yang if he remembered correctly, noticed the shift and got up as well.

He ignored them in favor of staring into Amber eyes. He couldn't help it, he smirked. "Still drinking milk, little kitty?" He asked.

Blake glared at him. "Still invading people's homes I see, Idiot knight?"

He snorted in amusement. "Still relating everything to your little fairy tales?"

"Still have an obsession of using the word little?" She fired back, crossing her arms.

"Well, last time I saw you, you had little skill." He shot right back.

Blake bristled slightly. "That was some time ago."

Jaune shrugged. "I need to talk to you privately. Come on." He nodded towards his left.

Blake nodded quickly, she paused before taking off her Gambol Shroud and placing it on the desk nearby. "I'll be back guys .Don't wait up." She told her new teammates.

Blake exited and closed the door behind her. As she did so, Jaune heard JNPR's door click shut again. Oh dear, spying on a professor? Where were your manners, Josie?

Jaune ignored it however and lead Blake out and towards the main classes. The moon had risen in the night and it was a bit chilly. He was lucky he had worn a jacket. He saw Blake shiver slightly, and he rolled his eyes. He took off his jacket and dropped it on the girl's head.

She glared at him but put it on anyways. They were both silent until the reached his office. Huh, His office didn't expect to be saying that anytime soon. It was spartan, no pictures or anything. Just a desk, some files, boxes to be unpacked, two chairs on either side of the desk.

"You just moved in." Blake commented, eye-ing the boxes and messiness of the room.

"Yea." Jaune sat down at his desk and leaned back. Blake sat down across from him. They were silent for a moment.

"How long has it been?" Jaune asked.

"Three years. I was Fifteen than." Blake replied.

"Oh yeah." Jaune rubbed his chin. Man, that seemed so long ago.

"In Mistral. That strike you tried to pull."

"It wasn't a strike" Blake replied quickly. "It was to stop-"

"Labor abuses from the Cyan Company. A daughter company of the Schnee compnay. Yes, I know. It was already under investigation by authorities for Faunus abuse." Jaune yawned slightly before looking back.

Blake looked away. "I..." She started. "Never got to thank you for not turning me into the police."

Jaune crossed his arms and shrugged. "I'd done the same thing. But, it didn't change that you got people injured."

Blake looked down, her bow slightly bent now. Jaune chuckled at the sight. "Still a little kitty."

Blake glared at him, her bow now upright. "you're insufferable."

"Insufferable amazing, or insufferable funny?" He added. Oh, how he missed this. Messing with her when he first met her was quite fun. She had been injured, quite severely, in one of the explosions. He thought she was a worker until he saw Gambol shroud. He took her to his rented out apartment to interrogate her. Instead, he nursed her back to health, because she was too weak to even leave the bed.

So, she had to listen to him tease her. He had even gone so far as to read her book, which she had on her, out loud, acting all the parts. Suffice to say his interrogation tactics enraged her to no end. She even screamed death threats at him, which would have been scary if not for the fact that she had trouble even sitting up.

"I hope seeing you here." He started as Blake looked back up at him. "means that you took my words to heart."

In the end though, he had given her a long talk about violence, the methodology and ideology behind it. Proving to her, logically, that what the White Fang was turning not into a rights movement, but into a terrorist cell. Last time he saw her, she was in a daze, barely mumbling a goodbye before she staggered out of his apartment.

"I left after a year." She sighed, wringing her hands. "Adam... The man with the Katana. I saw how he changed. I don't want. I didn't want to be like that. So, I left."

Jaune nodded. "Acceptable."

Blake stared at him. There was something in her eyes that made him pity her. A girl caught between two identities. One a freedom fighter but another a protector.

"They don't know, your teammates." Jaune inferred.

She shook her head. "I never want them to know."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair. Complications. Everything with women was complicated and frustrating. He had learned that the hard way with Obsidian and Kyrie. "Well damn." Jaune took a breath. Time for business. "We believe that the White fang might be making moves on Vale. Possibly with the help of outside sources."

"Who?" Blake asked, pausing before clarifying. "Who is we? And who is the outside source."

"We is classified." Jaune answered. "And, Outside source, is doubly classified and under a secure anti-cat protection."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I don't know their movements anymore. I don't even know the leader or who they are working with."

"I know." Jaune continued.

"Than why-"

He cut her off. "In the case, that the White Fang _is_ trying to make a move on Vale. If they have an outside source, I need reliable people to help me." The scar on his shoulder twitched. 'I certainly learned my lesson on reliability. And knowing my teammates.'

"Pass me your scroll." Jaune asked. Blake complied, tossing it to him with a huff. Jaune opened it and started inputting his number and emergency contact. As he was doing so, Blake questioned him.

"What's with the job? You could have easily been assigned to the Police Hunter Joint force. You have before." It was the reason why he even raided that facility.

"Ozpin wanted me here. And I agreed with him."

"And the reason is?" Blake prodded.

"My my my. Aren't you a curios little kitten." Jaune teased, tossing back her scroll.

Blake caught it and put it away, still waiting for the answer.

It only took a few seconds under that glare for Jaune to cave. It wasn't like she _wasn't_ going to find out. "I got injured on a bad run in Vacuo."

Blake eyes widened. "I saw you get hit by a Red Dust explosive and walk away standing. What did you-"

"It was a Behemoth." Jaune spoke quickly

Blake blanched. "H-how."

Jaune shrugged. "Had to lead it away from the group. Got caught by it's spiked tail and got this little shiner for it." He pulled back his shirt to reveal the scar. "So I got bumped down. My sister was coming here. So my _dad_." His voice turned into a growl unintentionally. "Decided to put me in as a teacher."

Blake stared at him, drinking the information in. "A professor huh?"

"Yep. Now I can tell you what to do. And you'll actually have to listen!" Jaune chirped happily.

Blake glared at him, but her glare softened. "So, your sister? You told talked about them once."

Jaune blinked in surprise. "You actually remembered. If I remember correctly, I told you after you were rambling on about flying catnip and dancing milk jugs."

Blake flushed. "I still remember. And you said you didn't talk to them often."

Jaune sighed, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Doesn't Matter. My personal life, family life is not of concern nor importance dealing with this mission. So, Will you work with me?"

Blake gave him the look. The look, from which he remembered from Kyrie, that this topic wasn't done yet. "Fine. I'll work with you."

"Good, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Don't sleep to late now, kitty." Jaune teased.

Blake stood in a huff. "See you later, Professor." 'Wow that sounds weird when you say it out loud.' Jaune thought to himself.

Blake left swiftly out the door and shut it with a bang. Jaune shook his head and looked outside, at he moon shining in the air. He remembered hanging out on the roof, with a couple cups of hot chocolate and friends. Those days were gone now.

'Dammit, I never thought I'd get this old.' He let out a small chuckle. A thought popped in his head and he groaned. "She took my jacket with her, dammit."

* * *

Josie brushed her hair quietly, as she got ready for class. He was here. He was right there and she had said nothing. 'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot' She berated herself. Why didn't she talk to him?! He was there to talk to her. And she just let him leave. Oh man. She banged her head on her desk. "Man i'm an idiot."

"I think you'll lose more brain cells if you keep hitting yourself" Her partner called out behind her.

Josie turned and saw Pyrrha, in her school uniform, smile at her. She smiled back and stood. "Yea. We should get going."

And team JNPR headed to class. "So … what class are we going to." The youngest Arc asked out loud.

"Group tactics." Ren answered, while handing Nora the rest of his donut. The orange girl ate it happily. She thought Ren was nice, being the only boy on the team. Though she absolutely thought Ren and Nora were together together, no matter how much Nora denied it. They were, in her opinion, so adorable.

They entered the classroom with the other students and took their seats with a good vantage point. Team JNPR chatted quietly, waiting for the teacher to arrive. It didn't take long, the back door opened and in walked the teacher.

Josephine felt her breath hitch as familiar blonde hair, along with a sword and shield walk in. The professor placed his Sword and shield to the side and stood behind the podeium in front of the class. He scanned the room, not even pausing on her.

"Hello. My name is Jaune Arc. I am your professor for Group Tactics and Combat. And Terrain Analysis." Professor Arc smiled at them.

A new year had begun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. This is just a plot bunny for now. Please Review if you think I should continue this, or if you have any ideas for this story :D! Go go Rwby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor Arc 2**

* * *

**So it's still a plot bunny. But I'm slowly thinking of ideas for it. If you guys have any ideas, throw them in a review! Anyways, I Hope you enjoy!**

**Here We Go!**

* * *

'Alright introduction part 1 done.' Jaune thought in his head. He continued on, grabbing chalk from the blackboard sill. He wrote his name on the board while addressing the class. "I am a certified Hunter. Graduated from Beacon about almost Five years ago. I have been in the field recently and have been reassigned to each this new curriculum." Jaune paused. He stared at the blackboard for a moment before writing three T's in a column.

He turned around to face the class, many of them were shuffling to get out notes. Others were looking a bit bored or attentive. He immediately spotted Josephine, but he bit down everything and focused. He wasn't Jaune Arc. He was Professor Arc.

"Now what am I going to teach you?" Jaune asked the rhetorical questions. "What is Team Combat?"

He held his arms out in the universal motion, 'the floor is yours'.

There was a moment of silence, of awkwardness. 'First year stiffness' he thought to himself. It was with every year and every classroom. Even he had been a contributor to the dead silence, because it was too _embarrassing_ to even speak up. To be labeled that show off or no it all, though in his case he really didn't know the answer. 'I was really a dunce back than.' Jaune sighed as he reached behind his desk.

He had already planned for this. Putting on the table was a large Tupperware of-

"Cookies. For the person who answer. You get one for an attempt to answer, and two if I really like your answer, even if you're wrong." He grinned as saw some people stiffen and bored eyed become interested. 'Ozpin's motivation never failed' Ozpin was the one who had brought cookies to class. He was merely borrowing the idea.

A girl in the back, with orange hair. She was sitting next to Josephine. "Miss Valkyrie" He had memorized every student's names and faces. It wasn't hard, he had worked on harder cases. Plus, Rex's method, of bang your head until it sticks, still worked.

She gave a wide grin. "Fighting together, with a general purpose. Teamwork and stuff!"

Jaune nodded, grabbing a cookie from the Tupperware. He tossed with a quick flick. It sailed right into Nora's waiting mouth. She bit down with glee and gave two thumbs up.

Jaune chuckled at the gesture walking around to the blackboard. "So, Teamwork. That's one of these T's. Anyone else?"

"Technique." Blake answered. "to be able to pull of complex maneuvers"

'Yea complex.' Jaune thought idly, eying team RWBY. He had seen their fight against the Nevermore.

Jaune picked up a cookie, but Blake spoke up. "No thanks on the cook-" She was suddenly interrupted as a cookie sped into her mouth. She bit down on it and glared at Jaune. But, the Professor had already turned to writing Technique onto the board.

"Good. Very good, Miss Belladonna." Jaune finished writing and tapped the last T.

"Now for the hardest one. I'll give you a hint. It's intangible, yet to some people it's clear as day."

He waited for responses. A person in the back, a young male in some pretty hefty armor answered. "Timing. To be able to move as a unit."

Jaune shrugged. "Not quite, but the concept is close." He threw a cookie at the boy.

A few more answers popped through. "Tactics"

Jaune snorted, but threw a cookie anyways."nope."

"Terrain?" A hesitant answer from the left, a girl with glasses.

Jaune shook his head. "That's a separate part of the class."

"Trust." A quiet voice said.

Jaune paused, he stared at Josephine. She seemed confident at first. But it only took a few seconds before she wilted, as if her confidence had burnt up in an instant. 'Still not there yet', the stray thought passed through his mind. He grabbed two cookies and tossed it to her.

She caught them, or at least attempted to. They bounced around in her hands and Pyrrha had to snatch them mid air, to keep them from hitting the ground.

"Trust" Jaune cleared his throat. Yea, he had that once.

_Black hair, glasses, a Faunus body builder who loved reading._

Jaune turned back to the board and started to write.

_Black haired monotone girl, enjoyed the starry nights and was a romantic. _

He finished writing and put down the chalk, dusting off his hands.

_Brown, short haired girl, at first seemed like a party girl but loved quiet nights with friends._

"First. Off Trust." Jaune looked at the class, sweeping with his eyes. "Is an important factor. To be able to trust that your teammate has your back. To be able to trust your team can make decisions without your call. To trust that they can make the right decisions."

Jaune walked back towards the front of the class. "You have Three elements. Technique. Teamwork. Trust. With Technique and Teamwork" Jaune continued, grabbing his water canteen. "you can overcome a difficult opponent. Or difficult Op."

He took a sip of water, before continuing. "With Trust and Teamwork, you can overcome Surprises, Ambushes, unexpected snags in the plan. All three of these things, especially in teams, are all built up from scratch."

Jaune placed down his canteen and straightened himself. The next part was important. "I don't expect you guys to like each other right away. Hell, some of you might not actually get along. But, there has to be an undeniable level of trust and teamwork. And each of you must work on your technique because that is your responsibility. This will be the crux of the class."

Jaune paused and shrugged. "And it'll be on the final exam." He paused as he saw more students scribble. "Now that's over with. Let's get through this syllabus." He grabbed a stack of papers and handed it to the student on the edge, taking the master copy and reading out loud."

"Alright assignments are..."

* * *

It was really strange to see her brother as a teacher. She scribbled down a chart on the board, something to do with basic terrain. She _wanted _to talk to him. But what would she say? She had heard the argument between Dad and him. It was a really nasty one, lasted all night. It was the day after Jaune had gotten out of the hospital, with Kyrie.

Kyrie was nice, though Josephine didn't see her often. It was awkward between them. She wanted to ask where Jaune was, but Kyrie said she didn't know. And now, did she even know that Jaune was teaching at Beacon?

_Briiing Brring_

"Aaand that's all for now." Jaune breathed out, putting down his chalk. "See you all tomorrow, bright and early. You guys should be having lunch right now. Dining hall, if you don't remember it, is down the hall to the right." Jaune took a breath. Students were already starting to pack their bags and shuffle out.

"Oh, team leaders. See me now. I need to talk to you."

'Oh boy' Josephine thought. She really didn't have time to prepare. Pyrrha gripped her shoulder. "We'll see you later" She said in kind tone.

Nora bumped her shoulder. "Save you seat, and pancakes if they have them."

"Thanks guys." Josephine stuffed her notebook in her bag and shouldered it. The rest of team JNPR filed out towards the dining hall. She saw that some of the other team leaders had already made their way down to the front, where Jaune was shifting through some notes.

Josephine walked down, meeting up with another team leader. "Heya Ruby."

"Josephine" Ruby chirped happily. "You never told me your brother would be a professor."

Josephine laughed nervously. "I actually didn't know about this."

They reached the bottom steps and waited, while Jaune finished collecting his scattered notes. He looked up, eying all the team leaders. He didn't even pause when he looked at her. Did he not want to see her? Did he not acknowledge her? Maybe, it was because he knew that she copied her way into Beacon? Or was it something else? Josephine clasped her hands together and twiddled. A habit she never got out of.

"Alright. You guys have an _extra _assignment. It'll be due in three weeks." Jaune handed out a piece of paper to each of them.

Josephine scanned it quickly. 'It's a questionnaire?' It was a long list of questions about their teammates. Specific questions actually. Like, how do Ren and Nora know each other. Or, How did Pyrrha win in the Mistral Regional Tournament.

"They're all specific to your team. I know all the answers, but what matters is that _you_ do." Jaune explained.

One of the team leaders, a girl with large spectacles spoke up. "Some of these questions seem _personal_. How do you know them? And how are we supposed to even get these answers?"

Jaune gave a tiny smile. "I have access to a _lot_ of information. And, all of you are background checked the moment you hand in your application to Beacon. So..." Jaune continued. "The way you are supposed to get around getting this information is simple, ask."

Josephine felt her face blanch. A-ask questions like this? Some of these were ok, like Nora's obsession with Pancakes. But others were really personal. Like Pyrrha's reason for leaving Mistral. How in the world would she be able to get these answers in that amount of time?!

Ruby chuckled nervously. "U-um. Professor. You said before that if your teammate is a bit. Umm."

"Deal with it." Jaune replied with a shrug. "I've been through what you've guys been through, and than some. Three weeks should be plenty of time. Now go eat lunch. If you guys need help approaching your teammates, come to office hours."

He waved his hands, dismissing them. Most of the team leaders left groaning, especially Ruby. The poor girl looked like she was in tears, muttering things about "Weiss hates me. Blake is too mysterious"

"Was there something you wanted, Josephine."

Josephine jolted in her rooted spot. She was paying attention to the other teams she forgot to move.

"I-I I'm sorry. Ja-Ja. I-I m-mean P-professor Arc." Josephine breated herself. 'Great you idiot. Now you look like an idiot.'

Josephine looked down in embarrassment. She heard a small snort and she looked up quickly. Was that smile on his face? But, it disappeared quickly so she wasn't sure.

"I'll tell you right now. Josie." There was a pause. She looked at her older brother in the eyes. Their blue eyes stared into each other. "Train with Pyrrha Nikos. She'll help you get stronger. Gain more confidence. If you cannot stand up for what you believe in, how do you expect people to follow you." Every word seemed to be like a rock at her face. Her brother was never one to cut words, but he was pointing out all of her flaws. Flaws she _knew_ she had but could never get rid of. "How you are right now. It won't be enough." He finished.

She didn't know what to say. Here it was. He was disappointed in her. Josephine nodded slowly and walked past her older brother. "See you later, Professor." She mumbled.

She missed Jaune's gaze after her and the words he whispered.

"_Stay safe."_

* * *

Jaune looked around the streets, trying to find the address Ozpin had sent him. 'Investigate disturbance there' That was the note and an address. 'He sure loves to send me on goose chases' Jaune thought to himself. He had already finished teaching for the weekday, and the kids were out on their first weekend. Most of them hurried down to the main part of Vale ready to explore. Beacon was a very _famous_ school in Vale, so a lot of people outside the country flocked here.

He had taken one of the private planes down, the ones reserved for teachers. It was actually pretty comfortable, though it was kind of empty. Jaune watched as a group of kids, probably two teams worth, shuffled passed excitedly. He recognized them as second years.

He had gone through all of the student body this week, and man it was exhausting. Kyrie really had gotten it wrong when she said teaching was easy. 'Kyrie...' It had been awhile. He had written an email or two, but never really. Blood, screaming, crying. Why did this have to-.

Jaune closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to cast away the thoughts, memories. He looked up and saw he had stopped in front of his destination. 'Here we go.' Jaune opened the door, confident it was open. He had walked around Vale for a while and it was near eight. He had even passed a Simple Wok and grabbed some grub. He was glad to see the old man doing well.

Jaune walked in and saw the club was just about getting started. People were filing in and men in black suits with red ties were running around. He saw a guy in a Bear mask dj'ing some tunes. 'Club huh'.

Jaune walked towards the bar, might as well enjoy himself on work. As he walked, he quickly scanned the room. 'Cracks in the glass that has been smooth over. Someone had broke it. The Dj gear is new. But this club is not. So that was also broken as well? Some of these guys have bandages. There was definitely a fight. How many people?'

Jaune sat down at the bar and waited patiently. The man, who he assumed was the bartender, was unpacking some boxes. Jaune grabbed an ash tray to the side and brought it closer. Continuing to scan the room, he noticed a couple more things. 'These pillars' Jaune looked at the glass pillars. Some are older than the others. They were broken. 'More evidence that's there as a fight. And plus' Jaune looked up at the window above the door. 'Something went through there. Hmm'

Jaune took out his cigarette and put it in his mouth. He reached for his Bullet Lighter in his satchel. 'Aww crap.' Jaune groaned. He forgot his satchel in his office.

Jaune heard a cough behind him. Jaune turned to see the bartender holding out a lighter for him. Jaune grabbed it. "Thanks" Jaune replied, while lighting his cigarette. He passed it back to the man and took at look at the bartender. Unlike the other men moving things around, he was wearing a black vest and a white shirt. 'Boss or Bartender?'

"What can I get for you?" The Bartender asked, a cordial smile on his face.

Jaune shrugged. "Whiskey, on the rocks."

"Coming up." The man grabbed a cup and moved towards the right towards the ice machine. As he did so, two girls approached him. They were _cute _in terms of their dress, both light blue and red. But Jaune had seen much better. What he was interested was the small bandages on their cheek and arms. Letting out a drag, he quickly scanned over them.

'Bandages as well? Are they fighters? Those heels are razor sharp on the back, and that girl's gloves have blade attachments. So, whoever fought here _had_ to be good.' Jaune looked away for a moment, pretending to occupy himself. But, he focused on their conversation, a bit more difficult with the music blaring.

"Should you guys even be up? Ever since Blondie came storming in here-" The bartender said, while grabbing some ice.

"We're fine Hei." The one in red said.

"Plus. We wanted to be here for the reopening. Ever since that bi-" 'Female fighter huh' Jaune pieced together.

"Language." 'Hei' chided, pouring whiskey into the cup. "Fine, But take it easy. Those gauntlets of her pack a punch."

'Gauntlet user huh. Reminds me off'

_Large glove. A heavy piston attached to it. A faunus who smiled at him, calling him an idiot. "Can't take a hit can you, fearless leader" _

Jaune closed his eyes and sighed. "Your drink sir." Hei put down his drink on a coaster, and pushed it towards him.

Jaune nodded in thanks, taking out his scroll for Hei to use. The man placed it over a scanner. The scanner let out a small beep, confirming the charge. Hei held it out for Jaune.

While taking it back, Jaune asked the bartender a question. "So what's your name. It's been a while since I've been in vale" 'And this club is relatively new. They were building it the time I was in school'

"Hei. Hei Xiong." The bartender smiled. "I own this establishment."

Jaune nodded, while taking sipping. He put his drink and down. "Looks like it got pretty banged up." Jaune nodded towards the small cracks in the glass, on the dance floor.

Hei sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yea, we uh. Had a pretty crazy visitor a couple months back. Not a pleasant experience getting punched through a window."

'Confirmation on Gauntlet user.' Jaune shrugged, breathing out some smoke. "I'm guessing he was a crazy customer. Get to drunk or something?"

Hei snorted. "I wish. She wasn't even old enough to be here. Nah. She came in to ask a couple questions, but it got... rough."

"Wow. I usually have trouble with the fairer side." Jaune smiled, hoping to coax more out.

"My old girlfriend was really hard to read." Jaune rambled on as he thought 'So she was the one to instigate it' Jaune took note of that. If you came in, that meant you had a purpose. That also meant that this club was a hub for _something,_ be it illegal operation or hired goons. Jaune took a moment to eye all the men, they were carrying semi automatic pistols as well as Monoblades, blades that could retract themselves. This _was_ interesting.

"She come back at all?" Jaune asked

Hei straightened his tie and sighed. "Yea, Blondie does come back some times to ask some more questions. I usually just give the answers cause it's not worth the trouble. I mean you have trouble with the Fairer side?"

Jaune shook his head. "Oh yea." 'Too much trouble.'

"She had those eyes that made you _know_ you were in trouble. It was the worst." Jaune remembered, finishing off his drink.

"Yea, this girl's eyes. I tell you, were crazier. They changed color when she got angry. Like from Lilac to red." Hei sighed, rubbing his chin.

'Oh?' Jaune remembered someone having lilac eyes and being a gauntlet user. 'Also, fits age wise. Hmmm.' Jaune shook his head as he stood up. "Thanks for the Drink. I'll come by next week."

"Sure thing. Thanks for coming." Hei replied.

Jaune walked out of the bar, still smoking. 'My oh my. Yang Xiao, Long huh. Kitty isn't the only one who liked to create trouble.' Jaune chuckled as he dropped his cigarette and smashed it. 'I'll have to tell Ozpin that it's nothing. But,' Jaune looked back at the bar. 'This place could be a good place for information.'

Jaune started to walk, but pulled out his scroll. He made note on the address and scheduled himself to go to the bar at the same time, next week.

* * *

'Oh man. I have to do this every other day!' She whined in her head as she pushed up as hard as she could.

"AND!" Nora cried happily, pulling the barbell onto the rack "DONE!"

Josephine let her arm drops in exhaustion. "Hah. I-" Josephine took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate. "Don't know how you handle that Nora." She sat up shakily as Nora passed her a towel and water bottle.

Nora had decided to buff up Josephine. So, for the weekend, after they had decided to have some fun, they went to weight lift. Nora said it would be a great time to bond together, and Josephine agreed.

"Bah" Nora slapped Josephine on the back. The team leader of JNPR winced in pain as she felt her sores rattle.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Nora commented.

"Y-you think so. I mean, I'm not the best fighter, at all" Josephine mumbled out. She drank out of her water and sighed. "How did you ever get Magnhild anyways? It seems like a pretty cool weapon." Josephine was actually curious, but it also helped that it was one of questions she had to ask. It was killing two birds with one stone right? Getting to know your teammates and answering these questions.

Nora hummed for a moment. "I got it... from my parents. It was a couple of weeks after I met Ren. And My parents wanted me to start training with it." Josephine noticed a solemn look on Nora's face but it quickly disappeared.

"How about you?! Where did you get Libra?!" Nora returned to her joyful self.

Josephine chuckled nervously. "I made it. I mean I know its not good or anything because I didn't have any practice or anything. And I just decided to wing it so I made what I thought would fit me and … yea" Josephine quickly blurted through her explanation. A normal person would've asked her to stop and repeat what she just said, but thankfully Nora was extraordinary.

"Cool!" Nora wrapped a sweaty around Josephine's shoulders. "To the showers!"

Josephine smiled lightly as she let Nora drag her towards the Women showers.

It was only a couple hours later did she meet up with Ren in the kitchen.

"Sooo... Ren." Jospehine started. Ren was currently making pancakes for Nora, who had gotten hungry after dinner. Josephine joined him in the kitchen, sitting down with a cup of tea in her hands. She liked the warmth it brought to her fingertips.

"Here to ask me about how I learned to make pancakes?" Ren asked.

'Wha-' Josephine blinked rapidly. "How did you know?" She asked. Was he a mind reader or something?

Ren flipped the pancake with his spatula. "Nora told me that you asked her about Manghild. And, I took a passing glance at the sheet you had on your desk. I put two and two together."

"Oh. Well, I just didn't want to list all of it out to you guys." Josephine coughed slightly. 'ohh man this is embarrassing.' She felt her thumbs twiddle unconsciously. 'Get a grip!' She told herself. She forced herself to stop fidgeting and addressed Ren. "Jau-, I mean Professor Arc, didn't specify we couldn't tell you that we needed these answers. But, these questions" Josephine unconsciously winced. "Are kind of personal"

Ren nodded in understanding, stacking the last of the pancakes. "Yea." Ren sighed, looking down at the pancakes. "I don't think." Josephine noticed that he was gripping the plate quite hard. "We... Nora and I, can tell you how we meet. It's kind of too personal."

"Oh. Oh okay." She nodded. She had kind of expected that. However, she couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment in her chest. Even without these dumb questions, she wanted to get to know her teammates. Have those little secrets. One time, Jaune brought his team home, for a small vacation. Of course, she was brought along with them. And how they acted around each other, communicating without talking and their inside jokes. It was something she wanted.

But, it seems she wouldn't be able to ge-

"I learned how to make pancakes for her birthday. To cheer her up. The first thing I was able to cook." Ren spoke up.

"O-oh. That's nice." Josephine jolted out of her thoughts. She gave Ren a smile. "It's nice that you did that. I mean you two seem really close and all."

Ren's face was unreadable. Or maybe, it was because there were too many emotions on it. "Nora's really strong. It always inspired me."

"Than I'm glad. Because, My older brother inspires me." Josephine replied. She could _feel_ the strength and confidence in that statement. Because, she knew that, without a shadow of doubt, her older brother was her role model.

"You should be like that more often." Ren said.

'What?' She was now confused. "What do you mean."

Ren chuckled. "Be straight forward with things. You seem a lot more confident like that." Ren commented walking out the door.

Josephine stayed in the kitchen for a couple more minutes, thinking about what Ren had said. Was she not straight forward? What did that even mean?

"Mmph." She heard a groan come down the hallway. Josephine stood up. Was someone in trouble? Pyrrha walked through the door, clutching her stomach. "O-oh hey, Josephine." Pyrrha said, while wincing.

"Are you alright?" Josephine rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Y-yeah. You know just the _cramps_."

'Ohhhh.' Josephine echoed in her head. Josephine helped Pyrrha into her vacated seat.

"Just sit down. I'll get some stuff for you." Josephine ordered as she went towards cabinet. Grabbing a banana, she walked back.

Pyrrha winced in pain, as she looked over at Josephine. "A banana?"

Josephine nodded, peeling it open. "Here eat up, it'll reduce some of the pains."

"Oh. Okay." Pyrrha bit into it and chewed slowly. As Pyrrha was eating, Josephine walked towards the water boiler and set it on again. Reaching into upper cabinet, she reached for the green tea and put it into a clean up. The water bubbled, signaling it was ready.

She poured the water in and placed the cup in front of Pyrrha. "It's hot right now, so don't drink it."

Pyrrha nodded, finishing off her banana. She went to stand to throw it away, but her Team leader stopped her.

"Nope. Gimme." Josephine grabbed the banana and went over to the trash can and tossed it in.

"Heh." Pyrrha chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Josephine asked.

Pyrrha shrugged. "It's funny to see you like this. Usually you're umm" She searched for the word.

'Or the polite word' "Bumbling around?" Josephine finished for her.

"I-I wouldn't say that." Pyrrha quickly replied.

Josephine rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "you're too nice for your own good, Pyrrha."

"Wha-" the red haired girl was now confused.

Josephine grasped her tea. "I know when I'm kind of useless."

"NO!" Pyrrha put her hand on Josephine's "You are not-"

"Let me finish." Josephine interrupted pulling her hand out of Pyrrha's grasp. "I know I can hold my own in a fight. I really _try_ hard in it. But, I have no confidence." Josephine closed her eyes. "I don't know why Headmaster Ozpin chose me to be team leader. Sure, I'm an Arc. But, that really shouldn't mean anything."

She opened her eyes but stared at her tea. "An Arc is this. An Arc is that. An Arc must be confident, a leader. Must never waver. Must be the best." She shook her head. "I'm not confident. And I have to work for every skill I have. I'm not a genius or anything."

"And that's fine." Pyrrha interrupted. "Being a skilled or even famous really isn't..." She paused. Josehpine looked at her and saw a Paine expression in her eyes, and it wasn't because of the cramps. "Being famous isn't what it's all cracked up to be" Pyrrha finished.

Josephine nodded. "You're probably right. But, I know I'm useless right now." Josephine sighed and recited. " _If you cannot stand up for what you believe in, how do you expect people to follow you." _She shrugged. "I guess I just have to work at it."

"Josie." Pyrrha tried to reach for her again.

Josephine stood up and walked out the door. Pyrrha noticed a small tear in her leader's eye.

* * *

He had been here for an hour already, telling everything he had reported. Ozpin was sitting at his desk and Glynda had dragged another chair to the side. Ozpin had handed them all coffee, while Jaune reported. Jaune sighed as finished his story. "So it seems like, Yang Xiao Long, is our little culprit."

Ozpin nodded from his chair, coffee in his hands. "Well, I think that matter can be closed than. Qrow has informed of her searches, searching for her mother."

"Hmmm." Jaune remembered the Scythe user. He liked to keep tabs on everyone. "Does Raven know?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No. It would benefit no one if she got distracted."

Glynda took this time to interrupt. "Perhaps, we should move onto the discussion of the Club?"

"I can handle that front. Information there can be plentiful. We can use subtlety there." Jaune replied, leaning back in his seat.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "You mean going in there and drinking yourself into a stupor?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "One drink. And I get this kind of treatment. Glynda. I am not a child."

Glynda pushed up her glasses. "I know you aren't but responsibilities-"

"Enough" Ozpin intervened. "Jaune, deal with the club how you wish. But I want weekly updates."

Jaune nodded. "Understood."

"Now than." Ozpin continued. "There is a matter of the Dust user that Glynda encountered."

"Dust user?" Jaune whistled. Those were rare. To be able to use it naturally, took a lot of skill.

Glynda nodded. "_She_ was using fire based Dust. Red dust. And She had a high degree of control. Probably at my level."

Jaune felt his pulse quicken at that. He had _seen_ Glynda fix up an entire building. To have that level of control, with Red dust. Oh boy.

"However, During that time the girl, Ruby, showed some promise." Glynda continued.

Jaune remembered the girl, the freshman, in his class. Red hood, bright smile, young, too young. "No." Jaune bit down.

Glynda blinked in surprise at Jaune's interruption. "What is it?"

"We are _not_ involving children in this." Jaune said calmly. But, you could tell by the gripping of his fists and barely concealed growl, that he was anything but calm.

"They are not children. They are the future protectors of our world. We cannot just turn a blind eye to that potential" Glynda said.

"They. Are. Children. Let them have their childhood. They don't need to be fighting battles they don't understand. Making decisions they aren't ready for." Jaune growled out.

"Jaune. We may not the have the luxury of choosing when we grow up." Glynda sighed. "But we can prepare them for it. They are children, yes. But, they have combat skills, we need to utilize-"

"To go undercover in a terrorist cell?" Jaune said quickly, cutting her off.

Glynda winced and turned slightly. This was a touchy subject for everyone in the room. "Jaune, That was mista-"

"That was a mistake and this will be too!" Jaune stood up his chair quickly. The chair clattered the ground loudly, compared to the stillness in the room.

Images fluttered in his head. Images he hadn't seen in a long, long time. Blood, Smoke, burning flesh. Dead eyes. Broken eyes.

"They are children." Jaune growled. "They aren't ready. The biggest worry in their head is getting to class on time or what's going to be on the test. Have them face grim, fine."

_A small patrol. First time out on the job. Ozpin was leading them, it would be fine._

" Have them face this? Where they aren't sure of things?" Jaune paced back and forth.

"_We have to go Jaune." She begged him, gripping her chain whip. _

"_NO! We have to go back. We have to tell them or they'll die." He ignored her, gripping his sword._

"_They'll kill us anyways. This is insane." He rubbed his gauntlet._

"_I'll follow your lead. Even if we all end up dead." She cocked her rifle. _

Jaune felt the images ram his head. Even within this quiet room, the sounds filled his ears. "If they face things like that. It could break them. And for what. So, they can make our lives easier? So, we have more _assets_."

Glynda sighed, closing her eyes. "Ironwood was wrong, yes."

"Damn right he was." Jaune fired back. "And, I will be damned." Jaune looked both at Glynda and Ozpin, who remained silent throughout his tirade. "It will be over my damn corpse. If I let these kids become like me." Jaune turned quickly and stormed out of the room.

It wasn't out of anger. No. The images running through his mind again. He trudged forward, dragging these memories. It was if there were chains attached to him and holding him down with rotting corpses.

* * *

Blake noticed a couple things during the 'night over' with team JNPR. Apparently, it became a thing for the two neighbors to hang out with each other. Ruby had made friends with Josephine and hit off great together. The first thing was that apparently Ren was really good at racing games. He was currently winning versus Weiss, Nora and Yang for the fifth time in a row.

The second thing was that Ruby was pretty ruthless at Settlers of Vacuo. It was game that was based on territory and trading. Ruby was one heck of a bargainer. The third thing though, was that Pyrrha was giving Josephine strange looks every so often. And, Josephine was doing her best to ignore them.

"And I'll take over this area" Placing a block down between Josephine's roads. "NOOO!" Josephine cried in shock. "Ruby you evil monster."

Ruby placed her cards in front of her and laughed evilly. "Muahahahaha."

Josephine sighed. "Fine. I'll have to give you trade to go through your road."

"YES!" Ruby cried in victory. "By the way" Ruby asked. "Hows your assignment going?"

Blake blinked. She remembered Ruby coming to them, waving around a questionnaire. There were a lot of questions on there, which was kind of surprising. Personal questions. She knew that Jaune had background checked them all, and probably taken the questions from there. He also knew that some of these questions would not be answered.

'What's your game, Idiot knight.' Blake thought to herself.

"It's going ok." Josephine chuckled nervously. Blake sighed as she watched Josephine. She wasn't bad in combat, not at all, but her leadership were pale compared to Jaune.

Ruby shrugged. "I mean it's really weird that Professor Arc would ask us all these questions."

"Heh. I know right. He wasn't like this back at _home_." Josephine muttered the last part.

"Oh yea! It's so crazy your brother is a professor and everything."Ruby continued on.

Josephine shrugged. "Yea. It's kind of weird to see him from the guy who would buy me ice cream, to my professor lecturing me."

"You must have some interesting stories." Blake asked. 'Or blackmail material' You know, for future use.

"Ummm." Josephine thought about it for a moment, before her eyes lit up. "Yea. When he wasn't training with Dad, which was often. He would take me out the Circus, movies, and he even taught me how to cook."

"Eh? I thought you burned down the kitchen when you cooked?" Ruby asked.

Josephine blushed in embarrassment. "That was baking. I can't bake to save my life."

Pyrrha looked confused at the difference. But, Ruby nodded sagely as if she understood.

"It was just the two of us really" Josephine continued. "My other sisters were either already huntresses or going to school."

"Wow. You must be really close." Ruby crowed out.

"Well yea. But that was before he graduated. We kind of lost touch."

"Why?." Blake asked, actually surprised. When she had 'met' Jaune. He would brag about his little sister and how she was the most adorable thing in the world. At the time she was just getting more and more pissed off at this guys incessant talking. She had been on medication than, but the idiot knight had talked about it so often that she remembered. It really seemed like he cared for her.

"Well-"

_beep beep beep_. Josephine looked down. "oh. It's almost midnight guys. We should head back to our side of the hall." Team JNPR started backing up the board while Yang packed up the game station.

Josephine walked towards the exit, looking around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. She paused as she looked at something on Blake's bed. It was a worn out jacket, that kind of looked like the one she had given to Jaune for his birthday. 'Weird' She thought to herself, before turning around and going back to her room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. I put a couple hints here and there about future plot devices!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Professor Arc 3**

* * *

**So this will the last chapter if the story doesn't pick up any traction. I will put up short shots of scenes I wanted to do with this story, as well as a summary of the plot I had written out for it as well. I'll just go back to focusing on some more one shots and My Path that Loops. As well as try and write The Long Journey and Drop of Blood. Surprisingly enough there's actually another story called Professor Arc by Coeur Al'Aran. It seems like a fun story, go check it out!**

* * *

**Here we go!**

* * *

_She was breathing, up and down. So slow, and in rhythmic fashion. They had just finished reapplying gauze to his hand, a newer wound from the medal he had crushed in it. They were still transporting in the injured, bodies, corpses. He closed his eyes and wept silently. _

_Some of them had been so young. Others weren't even apart of the cell. But, why? He had told Ironwood. Told him everything. Had even decided to stay, to stop Ironwood from doing it. But, the bastard hadn't listened. He just..._

"_Hey." A small voice whispered out on the bed he was sitting at. Jaune looked up, surprised as he saw pale blue eyes stare back at him. _

_Jaune wiped his face quickly. He put on a small smile, grasping his partner's hand. "Hey you." _

_She looked at him curiously. She was probably wondering why he was crying, her ears, on top of her head, were twitching. "What are you-" her eyes widened for a moment, probably remembering why she was in the hospital. _

"_Everyone there. Y-you" She took Jaune's hand in her own. "How long was a I out?" Her voice still shaky. Her voice was a far-cry from the strength and confidence it usually carried._

"_Only a couple hours. Rex is-" Jaune swallowed. He remembered when had woken up. His friend bandaged up, barely breathing. His arm- Jaune squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to continue._

"_Rex is in surgery. And Obsidian just got out of." Jaune sighed, as he finished._

"_And you?" She asked. Yea, what about him. He had woken up to... burnt corpses. Screaming. Pain. Blood. Failure_

_Jaune sighed. "I'm ..." he tried to lie. To say he was ok. But, he didn't. She knew him well enough to know his lies. And he knew better than to tell them. "I just hope it gets better." Jaune finished, a half attempt at a smile for his partner. _

_They didn't get better, none of them really did._

* * *

"And that's all for class today" Jaune called out to the class, giving a small smile. He had covered some basic terrain today, cover and so on. Surprisingly, a lot of kids here incorporated gun play into their weapons. More so than JRKO had, and probably anyone in their generation of hunters. Must be a new wave or something.

He waited around at the front, as students filtered past him. A couple of the students, some of the more studious ones, would stay behind to ask him questions.

"Professor. About the forest terrain could we not also" One student, a faunus, asked.

Jaune answered the question as he looked around for Josephine. She had left immediately afterward, with her team. They looked closer. But more importantly, she looked more sure of herself, when she was with them, good.

"Ahh man. I'm not sure of anything." Josephine groaned into her hands. Blake watched the Arc complain. It was actually kind of amusing to watch her stumble through everything. She had seen her walk around, team following behind her. She was a natural, well almost natural, leader. She had that innate nature to watch over her teammates in her, kind of like Ruby. They didn't think about going to help someone, they just did.

Blake looked down at her book, while taking a sip from her milk. It was nearing the end of lunch time, and she wanted to through another chapter before it ended.

"You know Josephine." Nora started. "If he's bullying you. I can _totally_ break his legs for you. It'll be on the house!" She cheered, as if she was talking about setting up a party. Maybe to her, it was.

Blake put down her book, this was much more interesting, as well as worrisome. "You're being bullied?"

Josephine shook her head emphatically. "No, it's fine."

'Obvoius sign of denial' Blake raised an eye brow.

Josephine wilted under her stare. "Well. I mean." Josephine sighed as she nodded back towards a group of boys. "They're _annoying_ and they're pretty much mean to every-" Josephine stopped as she saw something.

Blake followed her gaze, towards the boy and felt her heart pulse. The group of boys were picking on a female faunus. Pulling on her ears. Blake gritted her teeth but stopped herself. She couldn't stop that or she'd get attention. If she got attention, than her _own_ secret might be exposed.

"Well, they're mean to everyone I guess. Right Josehpine?" Yang commented. The members of RWBY and JNPR waited for a response, but got none. They looked over to the edge of the table to find Josephine missing from her seat.

"Wha-" Pyrrha jolted in surprise as she looked back at the group bullying the Faunus, except they weren't anymore.

"What are you doing?!" Josephine growled as she put herself between the boys and the girl.

'She's definitely an Arc, alright.' Blake thought. Jaune had put himself between her and several guards, without hesitation, or more like without thinking.

The four boy stopped laughing and stood together, as if sizing up Josephine. The rest of JNPR were already in motion, getting up and starting to move towards the group. There were no teachers present, lunch time had was waning so they were probably in their offices.

"We should help" Ruby said, already standing up. Blake agreed, she owed Jaune enough to watch over his little sister. But before any of the teams could do anything, a voice pierced the tension.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Arc walked in, hands folded behind his back. His voice conveyed that he _obviously_ knew what was going on.

"P-professor" The Faunus blushed slightly. Blake felt her stomach take a turn at that display. Did she like that idiot knight? Blake shook her head and walked with her team, towards the scene.

Jaune nodded to the girl. "Miss. Everyone here please go to your classes, _now_." His tone left no room for discussion. The boys immediately dispersed. The faunus girl nodded towards Josephine and took off quickly.

As the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY arrived, they heard snippets of what the professor was saying to his sister. "You approached an obvious hostile situation without back up and without telling your team. They are there for a reason, tell them what you are going to do, give them _some_ signal so they can prepare. If you are going in alone, you are in free fall. And no one is going to catch you."

Josephine nodded slowly, not even looking at the professor. "I-it was the right thing to do though. I wanted to help-"

"Right motivation, Wrong course of action." he cut her off. Blake felt something off here. He wasn't giving a theoretical lesson here, it was almost as if he was telling something from his past. "That can be dangerous. Which is why, _again,_ you have teammates." the professor continued to reprimand. "Go to class. You'll be late."

Yang muttered under her breath. "kind of a stuck up bastard."

Blake thought about it. _"I'll really act this out you know." Jaune winked at her, as she was in his rented bed. "But man oh man. Aren't you a bit too young to be reading this" Jaune chuckled as he waved her book in front of her. Blake blushed and merely flipped him a bird. Jaune laughed at the action_. Blake shook her head of the memory. 'he's normally not like this. She' Blake looked at Josephine, who looked on the verge of breaking down, 'changed that.'

Josephine nodded slightly, before turning and bursting off. Pyrrha looked between the two and started to jog after her partner. Ren and Nora silently followed. Team RWBY filed out shortly after, but Blake stayed slightly behind.

The cat Faunus turned towards Jaune, who was looking past her, towards his sister. "She did the right thing you know. She was on the right side." Blake commented. It was strange. She thought he would just commend her on doing the right thing. But, he told her what she did wrong immediately.

"I know." There was a nostalgic look in his eyes."I did both sides. Once upon a time." Jaune murmured, and turned away. Blake watched him go, before turning to catch up with her team.

* * *

Jaune sighed, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked out from the balcony, Beacon's view was always nice. The hunter felt a breeze hit him as he sipped his coffee. It was time like this he relished. 'Ah well, at least my office has a nice view. And I can't get all the quiet I-'

"Ah Jaune my boy." A familiar voice called from behind him, entering the room

'And there that goes.' Jaune turned around. "Professor Port."

"Bah." The Older, rounder hunter walked forward. "Call me Peter. We are colleagues now"

Jaune chuckled, though it was halfheartedly. "I'll just keep saying professor." Jaune placed his coffee on his desk, as he walked over to the elder Hunter. "What can I do for you?"

Port twirled his mustache thoughtfully. "Your sister."

Jaune felt his gut wrench as he remembered. Left her with parting words of advice in all the wrong ways. "Yes?" He asked, keeping his voice level, though he only succeeded in letting his body get tense.

If Port noticed his tenseness, he did not comment. "Your sister has preformed quite well in combat application. Quite the talent there."

Jaune couldn't stop a small smile reaching his face. "Did she now?"

Port nodded enthusiastically. "Glynda praised her for thinking on her feet, as well as adapting to surprises quite well." But the portly man, sobered slightly. "I am worried, however, about her combat theory as well as leadership skills."

"Ah." Jaune leaned against his desk, as he felt his gut wrench slightly. The problems he _knew_ Josephine had were showing up now. "She's not the greatest leader in the world, but she'll get them through the field alright."

"But, we're not talking about the field here, Jaune." Port replied calmly. "I can train them to plan, to plan for eventualities. But, I cannot fix a personality. If she faces a situation that is... delicate, I feel that she would be unable to handle it."

Jaune nodded slowly. "She'll get there eventually. I changed mine, if you remember."

Port snorted. "Yes, you were her exact opposite. But, it's easier to take someone down a peg, than lift them up. However," Port clasped his hands behind his back and Jaune stiffened slightly. It looks like his old professor was getting serious. "I do hope you didn't _recommend_ her for the leadership position. Playing fa-"

"I didn't" Jaune cut him off. "Ozpin chooses the leaders, and suggests teams. I had nothing to do with it." He really couldn't let Port know that his sister had _cheated_ her way into Beacon. Nor, could he tell Port the reason _why_ he was here. Sure, he trusted Port, but Ozpin had given him strict orders to keep everything on the down low.

Port hummed slightly, acknowledging Jaune's answer. "Well, on another topic, how is Rex? I heard the boy had gotten a replacement."

Jaune remembered the operating room. Rex was put under comatose, as the doctros and engineers worked on him. Jaune remembered calling him an idiot for trying to block the blast with his semblance.

"I-" Jauen started. "I actually don't know." Jaune muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Rex had gone off after the rehab. Said he needed some time to think, and Jaune didn't blame him. "I haven't heard from him since after our Graduation mission." He had kept in contact with, as best he could, with the rest of team. Rex just vanished.

"Ah." Port unclasped his hands. He nodded solemnly, all the teachers knew what happened on that mission. "Either way." Port placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You have grown into a fine young man. It would behoove you to help others in your footsteps."

With that, the Mustache wielding Professor walked off, humming a tune.

Jaune stared after him for a moment, before shaking his head. It was hard to believe that something so serious actually came from the Hunter that ripped his shirt off to wrestle an Ursa Major with his bare hands, on the school field trip.

Jaune remembered a boy pushing around another faunus.

"Others huh?" Jaune murmured to himself

A beep alerted Jaune that message had been sent to his scroll. He pulled it out and read over the contents quickly. "Huh. Seems I need to talk to kitty."

* * *

Ok. When she had asked to train, this was not exactly how she imagined it going. 'CRAP!' Josephine jumped over and rolled to the side as a blade came crashing down where she once was. She rolled onto her feet as she lashed out with her chakram. Her opponent ducked under it easily, letting Libra fly over. Josephine took a breath and focused on her semblance, pulling the air towards her she forced everything in front of her towards her.

Her opponent struggled slightly as she tried to resist being pulled to fast. Josephine took advantage of that and charged forward, even if Libra was still flying towards her didn't mean she was useless. Her opponent saw her coming and slashed downwards. The youngest arc blocked with her bracelets, though they were modified weights courtesy of Ren, of all people. The blade clanged noisily against the her bracelet. Her opponent spun around and slashed upwards, Josie blocked down with her right arm's bracelet.

Using her left hand to catch Libra, which had finally returned, she swiftly tried to slash at the neck. Her opponent countered immediately with a shoudler charge, and Josephine was sent tumbling to the ground.

"owww." Josephine whined. 'man, she's too good.'

"Oh, I'm sorry Josephine was that too hard?" Pyrrha walked over, concern on her face.

Josephine laughed at Pyrrha's doting. "No, no it's fine. Its better to train like that. My brother never really held back his punches either..." Josephine trailed off.

Josephine sat up and pulled her knees in. She didn't get it. What had she done wrong? Her brother was so cold, not like he usually was. Every time she would bug him, as kids, he would set everything down to help her. What happened at graduation? Every team, at Beacon, would go on solo missions provided by the government or Beacon. Team JRKO was the only team to be put in the hospital for their graduation mission. And now, every time she tried to talk to him, have a decent conversation with him, either her idiotic self would get in the way or she would wilt under his criticism.

"Thinking about your brother again?" Pyrrha asked.

Josephine jolted, ah she had forgotten about pyrrha. Ahh, she needed to be more aware of her surroundings, Jaune even lectured about scoping out and keeping track of an area. "yea. Makes me kind of a creepy, obsessive sister huh?" Josephine joked.

Pyrrha cracked a smile and, instead of helping her up, she flopped down next to Josephine. "It's not a bad thing to want to get closer to your family."

Josephine shrugged. "yea, but it can't be everything. I'm a-" Josephine sighed dejectedly. "I'm a leader now. And, apparently I have to lead this team. Whatever that means." Josephine fell back onto the ground, looking up at the ceiling. "Uggh. Between, Homework, Lecutre, Training, and the _extra_ assignments, I can't believe I'm actually surviving."

Pyrrha giggled, as she laid back as well. They were both sweat from sparring for about an hour. Their hairs were tangling beneath them. "Well, for one, you're really good at finishing your homework early. And, you're pretty good at Combat already, as well as tactics."

"Bah" Josephine waved dismissively. "I was _terrible_. I barely made it through exams. I was a nervous wreck."

"Don't worry" Pyrrha tried to comfort her. "Confidence is something built up."

"pfft. Than it must build up slower than a-" Josephine started but than she thought about it for a moment. How did you build up confidence? "Hey Pyrrha, how do you do it?"

"Eh?" The amazonian warrior was now confused. "What do you mean?"

"How are you sooooo confident. And soooo good at everything." Jospehine gave a wide grin.

Pyrrha chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Well. I've got great friends backing me." Pyrrha winked, teasing back.

Josephine turned away, blushing slightly. Great, it was her turn to be embarrassed. "T-thanks." She muttered back, Pyrrha laughed loudly.

Jospehine got up and brushed off sweat from her brow. "Come on, promised Ruby we wouldn't be late for _team bonding._"

* * *

Jaune waited quietly against the dorm hallway. He needed to get some business done. Ozpin had sent him a package, potential White Fang members. He needed Blake to verify potential members. But, what was also strange was that a human was listed among them. Roman Torchwick. A thief. He heard of his reputation from the Police, the man was an A-list thief. He was up there on the wanted list but because he had almost 0% casualty rate, he wasn't a high target.

'Ahh man. I wanna smoke.' Jaune thought to himself, as he felt that itch in his throat. Blake wasn't in her room, and he had been waiting for an hour already. He had pinged her scroll but she wasn't up, what the hell was she doing?

Jaune heard giggling and talking to the side, but it wasn't just RWBY. 'And here I thought this was a convenient thing.' Jaune got off he wall and started to walk down the hall away from the approaching voices.

"Professor?" A voice called after him.

Jaune turned around and saw both RWBY and JNPR walking together down the hall. "Miss Rose." Jaune nodded towards the young prodigy. The professor turned towards Blake and sighed. 'Oh, she still has my jacket'. He jerked his head backwards, signaling her to meet outside again. Blake gave a slight nod.

Jaune started to turn around, but-

"Professor."

Jaune paused, turning back to look at his sister. "Yes?" He tried to keep his voice under control. Tried to keep his facial features. One of the things Ozpin taught him. If you didn't know how to react, didn't know how to control, just empty. Just let go of everything and be a blank wall. Than no one can read you.

'Still damn hard' Jaune thought as he looked at Josephine. He wanted to hug her, to sit her down and talk about everything he had missed. He wanted to take her out to Team JRKO's old secret spots. Show her the fake stone in the courtyard that actually contained old trinkets from past years. But, that was for an older brother, and right now he was a Professor.

"I-I was wondering if.." Josephine started but stopped. Pyrrha, bless the girl, gave her a helpful nudge. 'They're good for each other' Jaune thought. Kept each other in check. Jaune felt a twitch of a smile come on his lips. It reminded him of another pair, one with a sword and shield and another with a whip. "If you w-would like to" Josephine swallowed. "catch up this weekend?" She asked.

Jaune froze. Huh, the world must really hate him. He couldn't. Well, he could but than he would have to tell Ozpin that no, he could not go investigate a possible terrorist hideout because he was busy catching up with family. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his decision making.

He remembered the _last_ time he did.

Sure, he could get closer to Josephine and leave the terrorist stuff till later. Even if he did reconnect, Josephine would still be in danger. But, if he dealt with the terrorist cell now, than Josephine would be safe. And he could connect with her after this was all done. Cold logic. Jaune snorted at the thought. That was the bullshit that Ironwood would probably spout, and he hated it. Hated that he was probably right.

Josephine eeped at his action. 'Ah crap.' Jaune thought.

"Sorry, Josie-" Jaune stopped himself. "Sorry Miss Arc. I have other matters to attend to this weekend. But some other time, maybe." 'I promise you that.'

Jaune felt like punching a wall as he saw the dejected look on his sister's face. She nodded slowly. "O-oh. Okay." She said in a small voice.

He couldn't take it anymore. Jaune turned away and walked quickly. He had to get out of here. 'Dammit. Dammit. _Dammit_.' Jaune roared in his head. Jaune walked all the way to the courtyard and sat down at one of the benches. He sighed, leaning against the back of the bench.

The moon was shining pretty bright. A part of him wanted rush back there, grab Josephine, and go take the town by storm. Chatter about everything he'd done, and everything he wanted to do with her. But, he was afraid of losing that control. Kyrie wasn't here anymore, none of his team was, so he had keep himself in check, his emotions in check. And, Josephine... she would throw everything in flux, no matter how much he wanted to _really_ talk to her. "Everything's too damn complicated."

"Because you make it complicated." A voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

Jaune looked over and smirked. "I thought I broke things down for you?"

Blake rolled her eyes. Her amber eyes seemed to glow in the night. There was a long pause, neither one of the spoke. Jaune stared at he moon and Blake at him. Only the crickets could be heard and an occasional gust of wind. Beacon was somewhat chilly at night, but Jaune didn't care. Blake was already wearing his Jacket.

Finally, Blake spoke up."Sorry about getting your messages. Apparently, Ruby and Josephine wanted to do team bonding as … teams. And they decided a night with Hot chocolate and smores on the roof would be a good idea."

Jaune chuckled. "Sounded like fun."

Blake gave a small smile. "It was. Your sister seemed to relax a lot." Blake looked distracted for a moment. As if unsure of herself. "Do you..." She sighed. "Do you want me to talk to her? I mean, you don't have to push her away. You can be a Professor and olde-"

"As much as my personal life is a mess." Jaune cut her off. "I do not need to go into the details of why or why not, or even when, I should reconnect with my sister. Our business does not involve my sister." Jaune clasped his hands. "I don't want her anywhere _near_ terrorist groups or anything else." Jaune stared into her eyes, his tone solemn.

Blake nodded. "I know. But..." the cat faunus shrugged. "I'll watch over her. Either way."

Jaune stared at Blake for a moment. Blake was reliable, and she could do things_ none_ of the rest of the teams would. But for her to just offer... 'Just accept it' Jaune smiled. "Thanks."

Blake nodded, and sat down next to him. "So, what did you want?"

Jaune opened up his scroll and pulled up the files. A list of information, with several mug shots of different people and faunus, popped onto the screen. "Need you to run through these and see if profiling fits."

"Got it, let's get to work."

Jaune watched silently as Blake started filing through the people. 'there's one more thing after this to take care of'

* * *

"Enjoy your weekends kids." Jaune told the team leaders. He had dismissed the class a bit early so he could collect the assignments from all the team leaders. A quick glance told him that everyone had filled out their questionnaire pretty well.

"Mr. Winchester, stay a moment." Jaune asked, still looking through the sheets. 'Josie answered almost all of them. But one's she didn't answer'

_Cannot answer out of respect to my __teammates_.

Jaune smiled. He had expected that. Jaune looked up to see Cardin waiting on him. Jaune placed the sheets down and sighed. "You got anything to do right now?"

"Nope" Cardin answered curtly.

"Alright, follow me." Jaune nodded towards the door and led Cardin down.

"You just had Glynda's class, So I assume your weapon is in the gym?" Jaune asked. It's where he used to store it after her class as well.

"Yea." Cardin answered. "You going to test me or something?"

"Eh, Not really." Jaune walked over to the gym door and swiped his scroll, unlocking the door and the rest of the gym. They both walked in and Cardin went over to his locker, grabbing his mace. While he was doing that, Jaune grabbed a practice sword from the side. It was dulled, but balanced, which was what mattered.

"Come on, let's do some sparring." Jaune siad.

"Sparring? Really?" Cardin asked, skeptical. Jaune couldn't blame him, a teacher asking a student to spar out of nowhere. He would have suspicions too.

Jaune nodded and led him into the gym, he tapped his scroll to set up the match. He used to use the gym all the time, it's where... Jaune smiled at the memories and looked back at Cardin.

The boy was still looking at him strangely, trying to figure it all out. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jaune asked.

"Why are you doing this? Is this because I messed with that Faunus?" Cardin asked.

Jaune thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "To be honest, It's a bit more than that. Come on, let's spar while we talk, no use just sitting around and doing nothing while we talk."

That seemed to make Cardin mad, funny how familiar that seemed. He charged forward, swinging with his mace. Jaune felt the wind blow past him, as he sidestepped. Jaune slashed out at Cardin's chest, trying to counter. The Hunter in training would have none of it. He swung upward, pushing both Jaune's sword and him back.

"You have good tempo" Jaune commented. He ducked under another swing. These swings, to the untrained eye, might seem wild and uncontrolled. But, they were very controlled. Cardin swung sideways, trying to clip Jaune as he side stepped. Jaune leaped and back flipped over the swing. As he landed, Cardin was already swinging downwards at his position.

'Yea, these are very calculated' Jaune thought as he blocked with his sword. He had to use both hands to block it. "Your swings pack a punch too."

'This kid is good. I wonder why he isn't among the special students.' Cardin was using strikes that were the hardest to dodge. Side swipes and downward strikes. And, instead of parrying or blocking Jaune's counters, he would swing upwards, clearing both the sword and attacking at the same time. This kid had talent alright. However...

Jaune dodged a sideways strike and waited a half a second. Jaune stepped forward, as Cardin was trying to recover from his swing. "You don't follow through correctly" Jaune corrected while he struck Cardin in the chest with a strong stab.

Cardin back pedaled, holding his chest, wincing in pain. Jaune twirled his sword as he waited for Cardin to recover. "When you swing, you don't turn your body. So your momentum becomes a dead wait. You don't always have to swing with your mace. A stab can still do damage, as well as help you recover your balance." Jaune lectured.

Cardin merely growled in response. He charged forward, moving at a faster pace. The professor now had to weave more often. While he could probably take the strikes with a good parry, he would rather not use his aura here.

'Now lets see' Jaune thought as he continued to weave through the strikes. Cardin would smash, and he would sidestep. When the boy would swipe at him, he would step backwards. It was a simple pattern of dodging. While it didn't lend itself to Countering, that wasn't what Jaune was trying to do.

'Now' Jaune thought as he saw Cardin over swing out of frustration. Jaune stabbed forward again, aiming at the chest. To his surprise, and delight, Cardin used a small back step, pivoting his foot behind him. He continued to use his momentum and spun around fully.

Jaune had to leap backwards to avoid the strike. Jaune felt a smile cross his face. 'Good, there's still hope'

Cardin was now breathing heavily. 'Guess he doesn't have the conditioning just yet.' Jaune thought as he waited, once again twirling his sword. It was a bad habit of his, he never got over it.

Cardin lowered his mace slightly as he stared at Jaune. "Are you just giving me extra lessons, I thought you were here to take me down a peg or even give me one of those life talks?"

Jaune shrugged. "Would it work even if I tried?"

"How do you know? You think I'm too stupid or-" Cardin started

Jaune launched himself forward, swinging quickly. Cardin was so surprised he couldn't counter at the obvious charge. Backpedaling back, Cardin tried to make distance from his attacker. But Jaune didn't let up as he continued to swing.

Cardin finally almost lost his balance and couldn't dodge anymore. He raised his mace and blocked the strike, wincing as he felt the strength of the blow. Jaune smiled as he saw the block and kicked. Cardin felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was sent flying back from a kick to the stomach.

Cardin hit the wall with a small thump. He tried to catch his breath while Jaune talked. "No, I don't think your stupid. And, I really don't think that giving you a life talk would work at all. It didn't for me."

Cardin coughed. "What? You were like me?"

Jaune stabbed his sword on the ground and leaned on it. "Like what?"

"I'm a …" Jauen watched as a mix of emotions ran through Cardin's face. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth, so instead Cardin roared. Jaune sighed as he saw a strike approach. Jaune ducked and spun on his heel. Cardin lost his balanced again as he was clubbed in the back of the head.

"come on, finish your sentence." Jaune said, as he watch Cardin groan on the ground.

The younger boy started to pick himself up. "So you're making me acknowledge what I am huh. To deprecate me."

Jaune whistled in amusement. "Nice words. But really? You are coming with those conclusions by yourself. So you tell me, what do you think you are."

"I am a future Hunter." Jaune felt another smile work its way to his lips. 'Same words'

"Is that all that defines you? Because to others you are something else." Jaune asked.

Cardin threw his mace down in disgust. It clattered loudly, echoing through the entire empty gym. "Ok fine. I bullied her ok. I hate weak people. They shouldn't even be hunters. All they do is get in everyone's way and the stronger people have to go out and protect them. For what? If they showed a bit of backbone, than yea totally they can be hunters. But if they can't even stand up to me, than they have to know that they can't be hunters." Cardin let out. He was tired, panting, and sore. He just wanted these stupid games to end.

"Nope." Jaune said with a knowing tone. "that's not it."

"How do you know what I'm feeling." Cardin crossed his arms, glaring at his teacher.

"Because I was like you." Jaune sighed as he scratched his head. Yea, he had been a little idiot when he was that age. "You know people say that you don't truly know someone, till you fight them."

"And what? You're trying to get to know me?" Cardin scoffed.

"Yep. My old teacher did this with me as well. And I said the same excuse about bullying others." Jaune shrugged.

"I am not a-" Cardin started, his face turned to exasperation.

"Bully. I just like to push them around for fun." Jaune finished for him.

Cardin froze.

"That's what you were going to say right? Yea, said the same thing." Jaune shrugged.

Cardin looked away. "So what? What did your teacher make you realize. What's the magic secret to all of this? Am I just going to leave here a changed man?"

Jaune snorted, " I wish. I still didn't acknowledge my fault until my teammates kicked the living shit out of me."

"What was your fault?" Cardin asked. Jaune detected a hint of interest. He would be too.

Jaune shrugged. "it's different for every person. But I wanted to be strong so much. I wanted to live up to expectations so much. That when I put people down, when I pushed them around. It made me feel like I accomplished something. It was easy, and it was simple, so I kept doing it."

Cardin stared at him. Jaune noticed the words hitting home and continued. "What's easy is not necessarily bad. But what's right, is always the hard choice."

Cardin looked like he had been clubbed over the head. "I-"

"Don't say anything. Just think about it." Jaune stopped him. "Come back here next week, bring your teammates." Cardin nodded slowly, still looking a bit shell shocked. With that, he left quietly, picking up his mace as he went.

Jaune sighed as he looked down at his weapon. "You know" Jaune called out. "You didn't have to check up on me. I knew what I was doing."

Grey hair and a cane walked into the gym. A sip of coffee before a reply came. "passing on words of wisdom?"

Jaune smirked. "Not really, just a friendly spar."

Ozpin smiled back. "You know I remember a friendly spar with someone his age, many years ago. If I remember correctly, he kept dropping his sword and screamed profanities at me."

"Ha, ha ha. You whacked me with that cane of yours until I stopped cursing." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Good thing I did." Ozpin hummed as he walked closer, tapping his scroll. Jaune noted a couple of the cameras going off. 'turning off listening devices too huh'

"Heh. Good thing you did." Jaune commented offhandedly before sobering up. "What are you here for?"

"We have an opportunity for a mole." Ozpin spoke quietly.

"Who?" Jaune whispered back. This was big.

"A faunus, Tuskan. He works a book store." Ozpin continued. "the information from Miss Belladona was good. I made contact and we had someone else work the deal."

"That was fast. I'll look into it. Any passcode I should know?" Jaune took out his scroll, opening a ghost drive on it.

"Black feather." Jaune felt his blood pulse rise with that.

"Ah, so it's one of Raven's" Jaune realized. 'Huh, didn't expect her to be nearby. But why?'

Ozpin sipped his coffee once more before turning around and leaving. "See you later Jaune. And, Your sister... Try to connect with her more gently."

"I'm not trying to connect with her." Jaune replied, putting away his scroll.

Ozpin shook his head as he raised cup in the air, in mock toast. "That's not what it looks like to me."

Jaune sighed and grunted in annoyance. 'Stupid smart holier than though professors. Huh, did I just insult myself too?' Jaune chuckled bitterly and left.

* * *

In Downtown Vale, Jerry, a warehouse, was finishing stacking up some boxes. Even though he was a Faunus, he was still well respected businessman. Jerry checked off another set of boxes that would go to Colors, Hei Xiong's club. He liked Hei, good man, paid fairly and promptly.

But one of the reasons why he kept with Hei, was the _quieter_ business. While his warehouse was carrying a lot of alchohol and other things, Hei also supplied weapons. It was not hard to get a _weapon_ in Vale, simply go to the nearest weapon store, get a license, and purchase it. But to get military grade weapons, armor and so on, that you needed to go through Hei. And Hei always paid him a cut to _forget_ about the weapons.

There was a tiny buzz in his pocket. 'speak of the devil' Jerry smiled as he reached into his pocket. Glancing at the number to confirm, he answered it putting on his best face, or tone. "Heya Junior."

He heard a grumble on the other side. Jerry chuckled at the reaction. "Sorry, sorry. Hei what's up? Got your shipment, both of them right here."

"Good. I'll come by in two days to pick it up. I'll have to go alone though, since I need to send some people across … well just across."

'Ah, smuggling people business too' Jerry thought to himself. Junior was getting mixed up in a lot of pies now. 'Eh, expanding business is always good' "Well ok than. I'll be expecting you. Don't expect any calls, we'll keep it like usual, on the low."

"Good. See you than." Hei replied and with a small click, he hung up.

Jerry paused as he heard the warehouse door opening, someone visiting. He moved towards the front, past the crates and containers.

"Hello?" Jerry called out, looking at the person at the front. The man did not respond.

"Can I help you?" Jerry asked.

A shotgun greeted him, and a loud bang.

* * *

**Please review guys and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Professor Arc 4**

* * *

**Well here we go. I put an inspired scene in here!**

* * *

Jaune gripped the cigarette between his teeth. He pulled out his lighter and opened the hollow top. Flicking it twice, a small flame bursted out and he leaned in to light his cigarette.

"You know those'll kill you." Hei said, pouring out another glass, Bourbon this time, for the hunter.

Jaune chuckled, grabbing the glass. "Everything can eventually" Jaune raised his glass in a mock toast, before taking a sip. Jaune took a small drag as he thought about what Ozpin had told him.

'Reconnecting huh.' Jaune blew out some smoke, watching the wisp slowly float. He tried to give her some advice, push her towards the straight and narrow. Josephine always had a good head on her shoulders, knowing what was right and what was wrong. He wasn't worried about that. He was worried that one day she might go too far to help someone, or that she would be too scared.

Jaune took another drink as he sighed. Their father had never been the most kind. Strict, unyielding. Held them to a standard. Seeing your older siblings triumph, made you stand in awe. But, honestly it pressured him. He had taken that pressure out on others, screwed up in his early days at Beacon. His team and Ozpin had straightened him out soon enough.

Josephine, though, never really had that support. When he had been growing up, he had known he was getting the family heirloom. Some bullshit reason of being the only son. Josephine, being the youngest, never had anything to look forward to. Just a long path of trying to follow the older siblings. And it hurt her confidence, made her indecisive.

'Ozpin's right' Jaune sighed, resting his hand on his cheek. 'I can't just keep dancing around her.'

"Penny for your thoughts?" A feminine voice asked him to the side. Jaune looked over and saw green eyes staring back at him. She had short black hair and pale green eyes. Her get-up was heavy on the red.

"More like a couple hundred dollar bills." Jaune smiled with a wink. He stuffed out his cigarette. The girl looked around 18, maybe 19. He didn't want to pass on any bad habits.

The girl smirked at him. "Expensive aren't you." She sat down and leaned against the counter, staring at him. "Name's Miltiades, Call me Miltia." she introduced herself.

"Well Miltia" Jaune nodded. "I'm Jaune Arc."

"Arc..." Miltia repeated, as if trying to remember the name. "Like that Hunter, arena fighter in Atlas?"

Jaune shrugged, probably one of his sisters. "Yea, probably. I got a lot of sisters."

Milta snorted. "Wow, Can't keep track of them all? What you got like fifty of them?"

"Don't keep in contact." Jaune shrugged, finishing off his Bourban. "And it's only seven"

"Hey Junior, get him another." Miltia called to Hei.

"Junior?" Jaune asked.

"Ugh." Hei, 'Junior', groaned. "Don't start calling me that." He shook his head as he poured Jaune another drink. "_Junior_" Hei bit out the word. "Is what my father called me. He's the one that help start this bar in the first place. He comes by every so often, so everyone picked up the name." Hei rubbed his head with annoyed look on his face. Miltia winked at him in jest.

"Really..." Jaune murmured. 'Father huh.' He hadn't talked to his father in a _very_ long time. Most of time, he hated and respected his father. He was an amazing hunter, revered by many, but a terrible father. To get away, he would take Josephine out, play with her. She was like his safety net for the stress and pressure.

'Josie.' Jaune swirled the new glass of Bourbon. The amber liquid swirled gently in the cub, ice clinking inside. "Anywhere you would recommend to take someone?" Jaune asked Mitia.

Miltia raised an eyebrow. "You got a girlfriend?"

Jaune laughed and shook his head. "Sister."

Miltia grinned. "Me and my sis like to go out to the movies. They have a good one by Acorn Street. Nice seats and really cool screens. You can even lay back slightly, and the seats are spread out at _just_ the right distance so you aren't squished."

Jaune nodded, listening in. It seemed like a good place to take her. He could probably take her out to dinner too. But, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. One of the men in black suits, the usual get up for a worker at the club, ran up to Junior worriedly. They both talked quickly, and Junior paled.

Jaune didn't react to it, instead he started to take out his wallet. "By Acorn street right? Any movies that are good?" He asked Miltia, while taking out a couple bills.

Miltia tapped her lipped in thought. "A couple. House on the water. It's a drama. Ummm." Jaune placed the bills on the counter and kept track of Junior. He was directing some men to take over the bar. The bartender quickly left the room, grabbing something along the way. Looks like trouble.

"There's Knockout, that ones a comedy. It's pretty fun." Miltia continued.

"Thanks." Jaune cut her off, with a small smile. "I'll be sure to look 'em up."

Miltia nodded. "Come on back. Hope you become a regular. A lot of the other regular's are _boring_."

Jaune chuckled and nodded. "Thanks. See ya." Jaune left out the door, putting his wallet back in his pocket. As soon as he was outside, he looked around. He saw Junior walk briskly down the street. Instead of following him on the street, Jaune walked into the alleyway next to the bar. Scanning the area quickly, he saw no cameras. Jaune bent his knees, pushing aura into his knees and foot and jumped. He launched himself upwards and at the wall, using his feet to brace himself against the impact. As soon as he hit the wall, he crouched again and jumped once more.

The Hunter soared upwards and reached the top of the buildings. 'Oof' Juane grunted as he landed to the top. 'haven't done that in while' There wasn't exactly buildings out in the wilderness of Vacuo.

Jaune scanned the streets again and spotted Hei easily. Jaune walked after him, slowly. Even if Hei was unlikely to look up, Jaune wanted to be careful, just in case. The bartender moved quickly and with a purpose.

Jaune was interested the case, it was quite large. Was there a buy? Unlikely, there would be more people with him and the guy, who reported to Junior, seemed worried. A screw up then? But, if Junior was a boss than why would he need to go in person?

Jaune hopped on the rooftops of the building, following the bartender into the industrial area. The roofs were farther apart, being warehouses, so it was a bit harder to follow on just he rooftops. Jaune made his way down and followed silently.

Junior made his way to a large warehouse, and placed his scroll on the side The door opened up and Junior opened it slowly. Jaune couldn't see what Junior saw, but it made the man drop his case. Junior hung his head and placed his hand on his face. He looked... in pain.

Jaune started to walk over, as Junior entered the Warehouse. And than Jaune saw it, a dead body. Jaune winced, but continued forward. Junior must have known the guy. Business partners or friends, who knows.

'Here goes.' Jaune finally reached the warehouse, as Junior was kneeling down next to the body. The body had obviously been there for awhile, judging by the horrific smell.

"Junior." Jaune called out.

Junior spun around, grabbing his case and opening it. Jaune tensed slightly, ready to dodge. The bartender pulled out a large bat, and judging by the gears on it, it looked like a transformable weapon. Jaune saw the angry look in the man's eyes and waited, holding his hands up in a show of peace.

Junior blinked as he saw Jaune, but didn't lower his weapons. "Jaune what are you doing here."

"Checking up on you. You left the bar quickly." Jaune carefully said, still holding his hands up.

"Well you shouldn't be here." Junior growled out. "And you must have followed me for quite a bit. Which means you've got training. So, you a hunter?"

Jaune shrugged. "Professor actually. But, it seems you aren't just a bartender." Jaune nodded at the bat in Junior's hands.

Junior's grip tightened slightly. "You aren't reacting to the body. Why?"

Jaune looked at the body. The poor bastard never had a chance. It must have been a surprise attack and with a very strong gun. The man's upper half was-

Jaune sighed as he shrugged again. "I've seen worse."

"Seen worse or done worse?" Junior asked carefully, lowering the bat slightly .

"Both." Jaune responded.

Junior looked uneasy for a moment, before lowering his weapon. "I shouldn't be trusting you."

"No, you shouldn't" Jaune agreed. He wouldn't either. "But, I think this can convince you." Jaune pulled out his scroll, tapping a couple buttons. Jaune flipped the scroll over and showed it to Junior.

The bartender read over the screen for a moment, his eyes widening as he did so. "T-this is. Y-your a-" Junior paled. "I thought you guys weren't supposed to exist."

"The type of hunter I am isn't important." Jaune cut him off "Lets focus. I'll help you look for the killer."

Junior shook off his surprise. He took a breath, trying to settle himself.

'Must be rough.' Dealing with a dead body and now finding out I'm a hunter' Jaune pitied the guy. But, Junior seemed like the tough type.

Junior rubbed his face, and looked back at Jaune. "Why? This doesn't involve you. Unless, you're forcing yourself into it."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair. "Really? A loose killer on the streets where my students run around on their free time?" Jaune sighed. "That's one of my reasons. But, the other reasons are more private."

"You with the police?" He asked with an accusing tone.

Jaune shook his head, looking Junior dead in the eyes. "No."

"Than lets keep it that way. No police involved in this." Junior said, putting away his bat. "Do I have your word?"

"You got my word." Jaune nodded. "First off, what do you store here?"

Junior, instead of answering, looked down at the body and sighed. He knelt down and started patting the corpse's pockets. After a few moments of searching, Junior let out another long sigh. "I thought so. The keys aren't on him. Whoever attacked him must have wanted the _goods_." Junior stood up and walked past the body. "Follow me." He said gruffly.

Jaune nodded and followed slowly. 'Goods. Does he do trafficking?' If Junior did, than it would fill a lot of holes. The weapons on his goons, the reason why Yang went to the club for answers. This guy probably was connected in the 'criminal' areas. 'A good starting point for me at least' Jaune thought. He would _eventually_ have to start building his connections in Vale.

This would be a good start.

Junior led him to the back area, towards a small empty lot. It actually seemed odd, considering the amount of storage area. Everywhere else seemed jam packed and over stuffed, to have a small area where there was nothing...

"Did there used to be something here?" Jaune asked.

Junior shrugged. "give me a minute. Junior took out his scroll and tapped a couple buttons. Floors of the empty space turned out to be retractable doors and a platform rose up. A large rack of weapon holders and boxes were on the platform, but most of them were empty.

"Shit." Junior cursed. He looked over at Jaune and explained. "We stored weapons here." Jaune walked through the small racks of empty gun holders and empty boxes. 'Assualt rifles, Shotguns, couple boxes for shells, everything you can get at a local gun store.' Jaune cataloged. 'Why was he here than?'

"You normally traffics guns?" Jaune asked.

"Yea. Normal stuff. Only for under the table deals for my boys and some others who don't want to get licensed." Junior explained.

Getting licensed to carry a gun was a pain in Vale. It cost more money to get a license than it took to buy the actual gun and cases. And unless you were a certified hunter, you would be put in a database. It's what made the crime in Vale low, but it also restricted a lot of things. People probably wanted a couple guns of their own, for various reasons. 'But, this robber wouldn't be going after this store just for the guns.' Jaune reasoned.

'If I wanted to attack a warehouse, it needs to have something I can't get anywhere else. I would have to be tracking this spot, waiting for it.' Jaune thought to himself. He continued to shift through boxes, looking for anything unusual.

"Did you get any special shipments." Jaune asked.

Junior rubbed his chin, thinking. "I don't think so. At least not for me. Jerry did his own thing on the side. He could... probably had other buyers."

Jaune nodded slowly as he shifted the lid of an open box. He looked inside and saw strangely shaped containers. He bent down and looked at the inscription the box. 'What is this' Jaune asked, looking over the inscription. Jaune read it once, and than paused. He read it again and felt his blood spike. 'oh shit. Oh shit shit shit shit shit.' Jaune cursed.

"Hei." Jaune gritted out. "Did Jerry have any contacts in the military?"

Junior blinked, surprised at the question. "Probably, why?"

Jaune stood up and kicked the box. It shifted slightly so that Junior could see the inscription. Jaune gripped his fists tightly, his mind racing at the possibilities. He needed to do damage control fast. Tuskan would have to wait.

Jaune took out his scroll and started to write Ozpin a message. They needed to handle this situation quickly. "Because" Jaune growled out. "This guy now has Military grade High explosives."

* * *

_And everything's been really cool here_ Josephine wrote carefully. _I even talked to Jaune._ Josephine paused as she wrote that. Her mother wanted updates on Jaune, since he barely called home. So, Josephine would keep her updated through her letters. But, honestly she made half the stuff up.

She had said that she had reconnected with Jaune. Said, they hung out after class. Pfft, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Josephine sighed as she laid her head in her arms. She was alone in the room. Ren and Nora were grabbing some snacks to bring to the movies. Pyrrha had gone to the air lift to register them a flight. Josephine had a couple minutes to spare, so she wanted to finish her letter.

Letting out a small groan, the leader of team JNPR rested her head. She still couldn't figure out how to approach Jaune. She thought about when he had first come to her room. It looked like he wanted to reconnect, even called her Josie! But, she had gotten scared, _like always_, and shrunk away. She didn't know how to react! Seeing her brother out of the blue, after so many years.

He was even wearing the jacket Kyrie had... 'Wait a minute' Josephine sat up straight, struck by a realization. 'That jacket' Jospehine tapped her lip. 'Blake had been wearing the same jacket.' That's right. She had seen her wear it often at night. And now that she thought about it, when she had easedro- ummm overheard Jaune's conversation with Team RWBY, he had asked for Blake.

And before her failed attempt at talking to him, he had told Blake to meet him outside. Josephine stood up, the pieces falling into place. 'D-does t-taht mean.' Josephine's eyes widened as the thought dawned on her. 'Jaune is dating Blake!' Josephine gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

'There's no way. Blake is a student. And Jaune's a teacher. But, they meet up at night. Oh Oum! Could that mean-' Josephine felt her head spin at the thoughts. 'But she! No. NO!' She shook her head trying to straighten her thoughts.

'I'll ask Blake!' She thought to herself. Yes, that would clear things up. Josephine nodded to herself and walked outside. She knew where the enigma of Team RWBY be at this time, the Library.

It was a quick brisk walk over there. Her rush wasn't out of lack of time. She was trying to make to out run the more _illicit_ and provocative thoughts in her head. She rushed into the library, looking around quickly. The librarian stared at her strangely, but didn't comment.

Josephine found Blake sitting against the window sill reading a book. And, _Jaune's jacket_ on her.

Josephine swallowed, trying to get the nervousness and thoughts out of her head. It wasn't working, not by a long shot. Josephine walked over to Blake and cleared her throat. The amber eyed girl blinked and looked over to Josephine.

"yes?" She asked quietly.

'Ok. You can do this Josephine. Just ask. Just ask' She tried to prep herself. "AreyouandJaunedating." She mumbled out, keeping her voice low.

Blake blinked, her face conveying her confusion. "W-what? Sorry, Josephine. I didn't understand that."

Josephine felt her face flush. Oh man. She didn't even want to repeat the question. Oh Oum, what if she was wrong. That would be so embarrassing. Why didn't she think this through?!

Josephine took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, trying to calm her rapid heart beat. But, she swore that everyone in the library could probably hear it. "I-I-I" Josephine stuttered out. "W-wanted to ask-"

"Ah. Josephine there you are." Her partner came in, a kind smile on her face.

Josephine's eyes went wide, like a deer in the headlights. She couldn't ask her question now! 'Oh, dammit Pyrrha.' Josephine let out a mental groan and gave a smile. It was shaky, and she was still jittery. "O-o-h. Hey Pyrrha. I'll be right there."

Josephine turned back to Blake. The girl was looking at her strangely, with a raised eyebrow. The blonde chuckled nervously. "Heheheh? Sorry. For wasting your time." 'gotta get out of here!' Josephine turned and zipped past Pyrrha and out of the library. The other two girls watched her go in surprise.

Pyrrha gave a small shrug and followed her leader,. Blake shook her head and went back to reading. 'This jacket _is_ really comfortable' Blake thought has she tugged the jacket closer.

* * *

Jaune only waited for two rings before Ozpin picked up. He wasn't surprised because he had used the _emergency_ line to send his text.

"Jaune?" Ozpin answered, his voice calm.

"Did you look into what I asked?" Jaune asked, looking at the streets. If he was transporting the bombs, than he needed a vehicle. Probably a truck, but if he was smart it would be a car.

"Yes, I'm sorting through the files. It will only take a few moments to get a match." Ozpin replied.

"Alright. We're dealing with explosives, military grade." Jaune explained, going towards the front of warehouse block.

"Details" Ozpin quickly asked.

Jaune nodded and explained as he continued to walk through the series of warehouses. "The bar owner, Hei also known as Junior, was approached by one of his men. It looked like it was serious business so I followed."

Jaune paused, he was at the front of the warehouses now. He needed to find the security building. This particular warehouse cluster was owned by Dunken, a large time business crop. Not as big a the Schnee corporation, but large enough to warrant a security system. Jaune spotted a smaller building nearby, _Security_.

"When Junior got to the building," Jaune continued, as he eyed the small building. Judging by the windowless room, it looked to be an autonomous station. 'Even better' Jaune thought, as he walked towards it. "The warehouse owner was dead, shotgun by the looks of the spread."

"Name?" Ozpin interrupted.

"Jerry, don't know last name." Jaune answered promptly. Jaune pinched the scroll between his shoulder and ear as he walked up to the door. He took out a small black disk from his pouch. Breaking and entering gear from his _old_ days. Placing against the door, Jaune waited as the 'Puck', he and his team called it, accessed the network of the Security office. The light at the center blinked green, showing that it was breaking into the system. Jaune continued to explain to Ozpin, as the Puck continued to blink. "He was trafficking weapons. And had gotten a special shipment of Explosives, And a couple boxes of it."

"Which is why you wanted me to get a list of cars entering and exiting the facilities." Ozpin inferred. The security door popped open and the Puck's green light stopped. Jaune opened the door silently and looked at the cameras inside. All of them were red, signifying they were now running on loop.

"Any luck with that." Jaune asked, putting away his device and entering the room. The hunter sat down at the computer, probably for a _user_ to check up on the system once in awhile. As he did, the screen popped up, a welcome screen on it, the password already put in. Jaune clicked ok and waited for the computer to boot up.

"Some. I have some possible candidates. Need facial recognition to make sure we follow the right one."

Jaune sighed, as multiple windows popped up. "Yea... working on that." Jaune started typing away, sorting the files by date, and than by hour.

"Should we contact the police?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune paused. Professor Ozpin was deferring to him huh. Well, it made some sense, but it also showed a level of trust. Jaune felt a small bit of pride in that. If he contacted the police, they could create a better safety net. But than he would have to tell them about the type of explosives, and their origins. 'I gave my word' Jaune sighed as he remembered. It was one of the few things he had left, his word. And, he _really_ hated breaking promises. "No, I will handle it quietly. If police get's involved, they can deal with the aftermath. Getting them involved will cause too much noise."

"And explosive won't" Ozpin countered.

"They won't if I find the guy first." Jaune shrugged. He know was starting to sort through the different times and entrances. "Send me the list of cars." Jaune asked.

"Done." Jaune heard a beep on his scroll. He put the scroll on the desk and put it on speaker phone. On the screen was a list of pictures of vehicles. Some of them had clear shots of their license plates. But, most of them did not have good shots of the people inside.

"This is troublesome." Jaune grunted. "We can eliminate a lot of them. They time they came in and left were too fast, and most of them don't bring anything out with them."

Ozpin agreed. "We can also eliminate any dates recently. The body, you said, had been there for a while."

Jaune clicked off a couple more dates, narrowing the field. "hmm." The computer whirred and the results appeared on screen. "Would you look at that." Jaune smirked.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"There's only one result between Five days ago and Three days ago."

Jaune heard Ozpin sigh over the connection. "Your luck never ceases to amaze me, Mr Arc."

"Thanks professor." Jaune opened the file and looked at the camera feed. "We got a red truck, scratches on the left side. License plate 4HF-SZ9."

Jaune waited for the headmaster to look it up. "Registered stolen. About a month ago."

"So, this has been in the works for a while." Jaune scratched his head. The more they dug, the more strings that were left lying around. If he had been planning for a month, than he must have known or was trying to find explosives.

"Describe him for me. I'll run him through the criminal listings." Ozpin requested.

"Ok,"Jaune started to list off characteristics, so that Ozpin could run them through the database. we got a male. Older Twenties or young thirties. Deep scar on right cheek. Brown hair. Green eyes. Black jacket, brown t-shirt. Blue jeans. Muscular build. I don't see any discernible markings."

"The scar." Ozpin interrupted. "Describe what it looks like"

"Sort of like a claw mark. But it's deeper on the large parts of it." Jaune described.

There was a pause over the line. "Got a match." Ozpin finally said. "Matthew Culliver. Also known as Shrapnel. Served in Vacuo military for six years as a demolitions expert. Took out high priority targets by setting up targets before hand."

Jaune rubbed his face in frustration. He was trained and he also knew how to set up effective, hidden charges. Great. "Let me guess." Jaune sighed. "Went crazy. Or did something stupid. Wants revenge."

"Actually" Ozpin countered. "He continued his efforts as a mercenary for hire."

There was a pause between the two hunters. This was actually _worse_ than having a mad man loose. This was a coordinated attack, possibly a terrorist act.

Jaune took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and settled himself. He had to focus. He couldn't make any mistakes now. He couldn't be a professor. He couldn't be an older brother, or a teammate, or anything else, but a Hunter.

Jaune opened his eyes slowly. "I'll take care of him." His voice was calm and sharp. Jaune remembered the other time he had dealt with military grade explosions. It had ended in...

"Take him alive. Jaune" Ozpin ordered. Ozpin's voice was authoritative, but light. "We need to know who he is working for."

"Understood." Jaune stood up and walked outside. "I assume you're sending me my _things_."

"Just your weapons." Ozpin replied. And right on cue, Jaune saw a streak across the sky. A large capsule rushed to the ground, in a hurry. But, about fifty feet above the ground, the bottom thrusters ignited and slowed it's descent. It landed gently on the ground in front of him.

The capsule opened with a small hiss, as Jaune hung up on Ozpin. He walked over to the capsule and smiled as he looked inside. A bit of Nostalgia poured over him. The last time he had seen his weapon, in a capsule like this, was when he was a student. "Good to see you again, Corcea Mors"

* * *

"That actually wasn't a bad movie." Josephine commented, holding a bag of popcorn.

Pyrrha chuckled, snagging a handful of popcorn. "It was _interesting_ to stay the least."

Nora shook her head. "I got lost" She whined. "I don't get time travel. It's_ so _weird!"

Ren chuckled and started to explain it to her _again._ They had been watching a time travel movie. Where main character went back to see his family over and over again. It was kind of somber, but it had it's good points.

Josephine passed the popcorn to Pyrrha, who was enjoying the buttery delight. She looked around the streets. Vale was nice. She had moved here with her family, not too long ago. She _knew_ the streets but it wasn't like back home. Where she had memories attached to the people and places. 'I'll have to ask Jaune to go back here with me.' She noted the street, Acorn street. 'Maybe we can watch a comedy together.'

Josephine let her eyes wander as she walked with her teammates. But something caught her eye. A man was unloading a small box in a trashcan. 'Weird' Josephine thought to herself. 'is he just throwing useless junk?' But, that couldn't be the case. Josephine saw several other similar boxes in the back of the truck. They were small, wrapped in black material, and had some kind of miniature device on them.

"Josie? What's up?" Pyrrha asked. Josephine blinked. She didn't notice she had stopped.

Josephine looked at Pyrrha, a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. "Sorry Pyrrha, I was just-" Josephine stopped as she heard the man's truck started to drive away. Josephine noted the scratch on the side. She tried to make out the license plate but couldn't see it fast enough. 'Something's wrong' Josephine turned back to the trashcan. "One sec I need to see something." Josephine jogged lightly across the street.

It was later in the day, so there weren't a lot of cars in the backstreets. They were actually near a couple residential areas. Josephine approached the trashcan, her team following behind her, confused. Josephine looked inside and saw a small black pouch, a device inside. Josephine reached down and unwrapped the covering on the box slightly.

'-gh explosives.' She read. It only took her a moment to understand and pale.

"Josephine" Pyrrha approached. "What's wro-"

Josephine turned around quickly, a surge of energy errupting in her veins. She looked over towards the Truck, speeding away. She met eyes with the man driving the car, who had looked back at them. And, she felt her gut drop.

"NORA" She cried, "Can in the air now!"

Nora, bless her, didn't even hesitate. "Got it boss!" She cried while taking out her hammer. Magnhild rushed past Josephine with a gust of air. With a loud clang, the trash was thrust into air.

"Hit the deck!" Josephine cried as jumped on top of Pyrrha and Nora, tacking Ren along the way. Just in time, as the trash can erupted in a huge explosion, shrapnel flying everywhere.

She felt Pyrrha shift next to her. "W-what was that?" Pyrrha muttered. Josephine shook her head, the loud explosion throwing her off balance. She turned around and saw metal floating above them.

"W-wha-" Josephine stared, gawking at the floating metal. 'Magnetism' her mind spoke for her.

"It's my semblance." Pyrrha said quickly. She flicked her hand and the metal dropped harmlessly to the floor. Ren and Nora were picking themselves up.

'everyone's safe. Thank goodness.' "W-we have to" Josephine started. 'Oh Oum what did they do? Did they go after him? But, they weren't ready for this type of fighting? But people would die.' Josephine clutched her head, trying to figure out what to do. "Shit shit shit" She cursed over and over again.

"Josephine." Pyrrha grasped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Josie!"

The leader of Team JNPR stopped for a moment and blue eyes met green eyes.

"We need to go after the red truck." The word's escaped Josephine's lips. "there are more explosives on there." Josephine shook her head and took breathe. She had to do this. Josephine saw the truck speeding away and started running after it.

"To the roof tops!" Ren called out. "We can get a vantage point."

Josephine nodded. "Nora, Ren track him on the roof tops. If he drops explosives we need to be able to toss them into the air." Josephine looked over at Nora, whose usual jovial face was now grim. She was jumping on top of street light posts, waiting for a chance to climb higher.

"Nora, call the police. Tell them that a red truck with a scratch on the side has explosives in it. We're chasing after him." Nora nodded, taking out her scroll and started calling, as she ascended one of the buildings.

Josephine looked forward at the truck, and glared. It was speeding up and getting away. 'No you don't!' "Pyrrha, stay behind me." Josephine called out, hoping the red head would listen. Taking a deep breath, Josephine focused in front of her, and _pulled apart_.

The wind that was pushing them back, disappeared and the two girls gain a sudden burst of speed.

Josephine focused on the man. He probably knew that they were gaining on him and had to something fast. The man waved one of the explosives in the air, brandishing it like a flag. He threw it to the side, onto a car. Josephine tracked it. It landed on the car near a boy and a girl. "Pyrrha keep following." Josephine ordered and than to everyone, through her scroll. "Stay on communication through scrolls. Don't engage till the police arrive." She said rapidly.

Josephine pushed herself forward with her semblance. Forcing herself to go faster. She saw the man shift slightly, as if pressing something. Josephine cursed and dove forward. The boy and the girl, looked at her wide eyed as she grabbed them in her arms and kept on running. Just in time as the car behind her exploded in a mix of metal, smoke and fire. She dove, with the two kids, behind a car, taking cover from debris. It only took a second, but she stepped back and saw the two were ok.

'Siblings' her mind categorized. Josephine shook her head and looked them over for injuries. None, good. "Wait for the police ok?" She told them, before turning quickly. She saw Pyrrha turn a corner quickly, Ren and Nora jumping on top of rooftops to follow.

Josephine gritted her teeth and followed. She caught up to Pyrrha in no time, pulling the wind behind her boosted her speed immensely. The man was still driving forward, Ren was now firing at the tires. They bounced off slightly, and even if one seemed to pierce the tire, it still kept going.

'What the hell!' Josephine thought. They were in a residential area, not good. Josephine kept her focus on the car and trying to see if there was any innocent bystanders. She heard police cars now, good that meant help was coming.

And than she saw it, the man threw explosives out onto the sides. A bunch of them.

"Oh shit. Pyrrha go on the roofs." Josie shouted a quick warning before the world went up in explosions.

Time seemed to crawl the instant the explosions started happening. Cars exploded, concrete burst open and things started falling. She kept running forward though, she had to. Josephine ran towards a car, which was flying through the air from an explosion. She jumped and planted her foot on the side of the flaming car. She launched herself forward, moving past it.

A falling tree was blocking her jump path. So, she turned her body around, arching her back. It passed under her as she flew over it by centimeters. She finished twisting her body around as she landed on her feet, explosions still happening around her. She tried to keep balance, using her semblance to push the air around her, and keep going.

And then a dumpster, of all things, was falling down at a rapid pace. She couldn't move to the side because of the flaming debris _everywhere. _ Josephine slid, kicking her feet out in front of her. She slid under it, avoiding the dumpster. It crashed in a huge crunch behind her, as she got up and kept on running.

She was only a few meters from the car now, she had to do something about the tires! She had to stop it. They had finally reached a less inhabited place, the docks.

"Pyrrha." Josephine called out, hoping her partner was still with her. She couldn't really hear much, the ringing in her head wouldn't stop.

"I'm here." Pyrrha panted out, somewhere behind her.

"I need you to-" Josephine started but stopped

Something had jumped from the rooftops, opposite of Ren and Nora. It landed on the engine of the car, crunching the front half car. The rest of the car flew over the person's head and landed in a large crunch.

Ren and Nora landed next to them. But, Josephine barely recognized their presence, as she saw her brother standing on top of the ruined front of the car. Jaune looked at them, eyes roaming over them. Josephine noticed their family heirloom attached at his hip. He looked _complete. _

"You guys ok?" He asked quietly.

Josephine nodded slowly. "N-no injuries"

Jaune looked at her, staring at her for a moment. "You chased after him." He said simply. He almost sounded like he was surprised. She didn't blame him, she was surprised herself.

"I had... help?" Josephine finished lamely.

Jaune nodded before turning back to the car. The man in there was slowly getting out, groaning as he did so. "Stay back. This guy is a trained killer. I will deal with this."

She wanted to speak up, to talk to her brother, but she never got the chance. Jaune ran forward, at a blinding speed at the man. The man somehow heard Jaune coming and ducked. Jaune's fist crushed the door, where the man had previously been leaning against.

The man backhanded Jaune, making the hunter stagger back. Jaune kicked, catching the man in the gut. He flew back and growled. "So, _you're_ an actual hunter. Good. I can stop playing around with little kiddies."

Jaune grunted as he wrenched his arm from the car door. Shrapnel continued to step back as he stared at Jaune. The professor walked around the car, staring at the man. "You are Shrapnel right? I'm Jaune Arc. Hunter rank S."

Shrapnel whistled. "my my my. A rank S hunter. Aren't I special. I wonder how you were able to find me. The girlie." Shrapnel nodded at Josephine. "got lucky. But hunters in training aren't part of my contract anyways, I guess I have to kill them for free."

Jaune roared in anger as he charged forward. Shrapnel was ready for him. He took out a long metal stick, which crackled with electricity. Jaune ducked under the first swipe and punched at Shrapnel's face. The demolition expert weaved backwards and kicked Jaune in the stomach. Jaune stumbled back, but charged forward again. As he did, white mist started to glow around him.

"Aura" Pyrrha breathed. "But this amount-"

Josephine's eyes went wide as she saw more and more aura pour out of Jaune's body. Shrapnel growled as he took out a gun as well. He started firing at the hunter. The bullets ricocheted harmlessly off his aura, as Jaune closed the distance.

Shrapnel threw another pack in front of him, an explosive pack. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw it. He crossed his arms and jumped backwards. Sharpnel, dropping his electric stick, grabbed his scroll and pressed a button. The pack exploded, sending Jaune flying back.

Josephine watched as Jaune skidded backwards, blocking explosion with his Aura. He landed near the broken car. Her brother was glowing white, the amount aura he had. 'Holy shit!' Josephine stared in awe as her brother's aura continue to wrap around him. It looked like he was wearing pure white armor and was practically glowing. She knew he always had a lot of Aura, but Aura could only be grown to a degree. You were either born with a certain amount or not.

Academies taught you to control it or even draw more out. But, to have this much. Josephine swallowed slowly, her palms were now sweaty.

There was a pause now, between the hunter and the mercenary. Jaune continued to look forward, staring at Shrapnel. "So, How do you want this to go down?"

Shrapnel smiled, a confident and disgusting one. "You know, I was hired to kill hunters. And, killing you would be easy reason to get a raise on my pay."

Jaune glared at him. "Do you think it'll be that easy to kill me?"

"Getting you to that spot was easier than I thought." The man pressed down on his scroll and laughed. Josephine felt a chill up her spine and her gut drop all at once.

"JAUNE!" She cried as she tried to run forward and reach for her brother.

A huge explosion erupted from beneath Jaune. Flames, concrete and smoke erupted upwards and enveloped Jaune. Josephine was thrown back, a piece of rock hitting her in the face. She flew backwards in the air, from the force of the explosion. Pyrrha caught her in mid air and held out her hand. The concrete coming at them froze in mid air, and dropped to the ground.

Josephine felt her ears ring and her world tilt slightly. She blinked, trying to focus, trying to find her brother. He had been right in the middle, dead center. Josephine shook her head, trying to get the blurriness and dizziness out of her head.

She felt a shake on her side, she looked over and saw Pyrrha speak. Josephine looked away from her and looked back at where the explosion had happened. Maybe Jaune had gotten out in time? She looked for a sign of yellow hair, anywhere. There was none. Josephine started to get up, started to run towards the smoke. Pyrrha grabbed her, holding her back. Telling her it wasn't safe.

The younger Arc didn't care about that though. She stared at the remnants of the explosion, trying to find her brother. A cut on her cheek bleeding now. "JAUNE!" She screamed again. No he couldn't be. He was so strong. 'No, please don't be-' Josephine cried as she tried to run forward. Pyrrha wrapped a strong arm around her body, holding her back. "No, Jaune! Please. Let me go Pyrrha" The leader of JNPR tried to push Pyrrha's arm off but to no avail.

Josie fell to her knees, tears and blood running down her face.

"One down!" Shrapnel laughed loudly as he walked forward, towards JNPR. Ren and Nora, both grim faced, stood forward with weapons ready.

Josephine felt helpless. The world was crashing down on her. She had just lost...

A voice stopped everyone in their tracks. "Was that supposed to do something."

Josie froze, her heart stopping. She looked at the smoke, now clearing, faster than it should be. A white glow was at the center of the smoke and she saw the white figure move. With a swish of his hand, the smoke dispersed around Jaune. And there he was still, standing in a wreathe of white Aura, glaring at Shrapnel.

Jaune reached up and patted his ear with a sigh. He had come out, of the point blank explosion, unscathed. The only sign of the explosion was the small amounts of dirt and concrete on him.

Shrapnel stepped back, his fear and awe apparent. "H-how. T-That was-"

"A lot of explosives yea." Jaune cracked his neck with an audible pop. "Gave me quite the massage. And made my ears ring." Jaune rubbed his ear in annoyance. The professor brushed his hair back, which had gotten swept in the explosion. Josie looked at him, desperately searching for any wounds, trying to confirm her brother was still in front of her. She watched as her brother wiped some rubble off his shoulder and brush some dust off. Looking annoyed that he got his clothes dirty. But, all she felt was relief. It was like a waterfall running through her, easing the tenseness in her muscles. He was alright.

Jaune sighed, cracking his knuckles. "Time to end this. Before, you cause any more property damage." Jaune grabbed reached into his side and unsheathed his sword. His aura glowing over it automatically. It hummed slightly, as if happy to finally return to it's full power.

Josephine smiled slightly, adrenaline leaving her and relief running through her, seeing her brother still standing. She hiccuped slightly, trying to wipe her tears and stand up.

"Guy's we n-need to help." Josephine stood up. She couldn't, wouldn't be weak anymore.

The professor turned slightly, at Josephine's words, towards JNPR, his eyes resting on Josephine. His eyes widened slightly, and his mouth opened slightly in disbelief. "Josie..." He paused, looking her over. "You're hurt."

Josephine pressed a hand to her cheek, and winced at the wound. But, it was superficial, nothing lasting or deep. "It's fine. We can still help!" She stood, and she felt her team stand behind her, ready. She grabbed Libra and readied herself.

Jaune shook his head. "Stay back. I'll take care of this." And Josie saw it. Something changed in her brother, like a flick turning from off to on. Jaune looked back to Shrapnel, who was still waiting for Jaune to make a move.

Josephine took a step forward. She tried to force confidence into her voice, ignoring her hands shaking. "We can still fight."

Pyrrha walked up next to her, supporting her. "We can't just stand here and watch!"

Jaune looked back slightly and Josephine felt a shiver in her spine. His gaze was not that of a kind brother. Not of a Professor. It was dead, cold and sinister. "Hunter in training Josephine Arc. This is an order from your senior hunter."

The words hit her like cannon balls. She felt all her confidence and motivation drop in an instant. What replaced it was shock. 'He's kind a like a different person. ' Josephine thought as she stepped backwards unconsciously. She nodded dumbly, and she also felt Pyrrha lower her weapons, as well.

Jaune turned back to Shrapnel, giving him his full attention. "Now" Jaune stretched his arms while walking forward. Shrapnel tensed. "You won't get past here, Shrapnel"

Shrapnel smiled, trying to regain some confidence. " Heheheh. Yea, those small fry don't matter. I'm much more interested in you. A hunter of your caliber. I wonder if I've heard of you before."

Jaune stopped walking forward. Taking in the other man's words. After a moment, Jaune chuckled. "Hmmmm. I wonder if I should be happy about that." Jaune continued to twirl his sword, stretching out muscles. The aura on his sword left white streaks in the air. "But, I honestly think it's better that you don't know about me." Jaune smiled, but it was not a kind smile. It was contorted, twisted. It promised pain. Jaune's eyes were wild, hungry for blood.

The Hunter raised his sword, point it at Sharpnel. "Right?"

* * *

**And that's where we'll end for today :)! Hope you enjoy it and review if you know where that inspired scene is from. Also, Omake cause why not.!**

* * *

**Omake For Coldman9**

* * *

Blake sighed as she knocked on the door in front of her.

"Come in." the source of her aggravation said.

Blake came in, glaring at the person sitting at the desk. Jaune Arc was sitting at his desk reading through some homework. He was in casual clothes, a t-shirt that stretched from his muscles, and dark jeans. Blake blinked at the change of attire but ignored it, it was the weekend after all.

The knight was leaning back on his chair, so it tilted on it's back legs. He was biting on a pencil lightly, eyes scanning it carefully. He looked up slightly and gave a small smile. "You took your time"

Blake glared at him. "You sent me a note saying that I had detention. Why?" What the hell did he want?

Jaune placed the papers down and stood up. Blake crossed her arms, waiting for a response. Jaune didn't reply, instead he walked over to the cat faunus.

"I thought you would have guessed." Jaune chuckled, staring at her. She couldn't read him, but she felt something was off. Jaune was now standing in front of her.

"W-what" Blake stuttered out. 'Why am I so nervous?' "is it the White Fang."

"No, littlt kitty." Jaune gave a smirk. He stepped forward, Blake stepped back. "You know. During the break. We could go out to Vacuo. I know some special spots, Just the two of us."

'What!' "W-w-what are you-" Blake stopped as Jaune continued to step forward and Blake stepped back, until she couldn't anymore. Blake felt her face flush. Why was she letting him move her back? She just didn't feel the strength to push him back.

"Now, now." Jaune whispered, leaning in close. Blake felt his breath tingle her neck, she shivered. Jaune reached up and slowly took off her bow, leaning back. "You've been a _bad_ kitty." Jaune smiled. Their breaths mingled.

This could not be happening. She should be pushing back, against that chiseled frame. Running for the door, but she stayed rooted in her spot. Staring into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Jaune placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her. "Now, Blake let's get to your _punishment_." Jaune moved closer. Blake felt herself move closer now.

_Bring bring_. Blake sat up and blinked. She was back in her room. The first rays of day were shining through the curtains of their window. Yang was sleeping soundly in the bottom bunk. Ruby was snoring quietly and Weiss turned over slightly. It was the start of the weekend.

'Oh. It was a dream.' Blake thought to herself, eying the jacket hanging on her bedpost, with her book, Ninja's in Love, in it's pocket. Blake brushed a small strand of hair out of her face. And then, she realized..

'Eh w-w-w-w-wait' Blake felt a flush on her face. "WHAT WAS I DREAMING ABOUT!" Blake screamed.

And the rest of team RWBY, woke up trying to figure out what had made their, usually, most quiet member so upset.

* * *

**If you have any other requests for Omake, put em in. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Professor Arc 5**

* * *

There was a silence in the air. An unnatural stillness held everything in place. Only wisps of smoke, crackling fire, small breezes and burning metal dared to move. Jaune pointed his sword at Shrapnel, smiling. He felt he power run through his body, through his sword. It had been _so_ long. After fighting so many grim, after being away for so long, he was finally returning to his specialty.

Jaune allowed his body to lean forward, only slightly. As he did so, Jaune saw Shrapnel tense. 'He's nervous, good' Jaune launched himself forward, closing the distance in an instant. His sight blurred at the edges, all he could see was Shrapnel and the gun being raised at him. Jaune shifted to the left as the gun discharged.

The bullets flew harmlessly over his head, and he slashed upwards in response. Shrapnel barely dodged, the blade scratching his right cheek. He retaliated by grabbing his knife and trying to stab Jaune. The hunter dashed in, letting the knife pass over him. Jaune pivoted on his foot, kneeing Shrapnel in the stomach. The man let out a grunt, as he tried recover.

Jaune kicked out with his right leg, catching the recovering mercenary in the side. Shrapnel was sent flying into a nearby warehouse, body being crushed into the wall by the force of the kick. Jaune charged after him, lashing out with a vicious stomp. Shrapnel saw the kick, raising both arms to try and block it. He was sent through the building with a loud crunch, crashing through several metal boxes.

Jaune sighed as he rolled his neck. 'Haven't done _that_ in a while.' Jaune paused turning slightly to the kids. "Stay here. Report to the police, I'll be out in a moment." he turned back and stalked into the building. His gaze flickered from one spot to the next. Shrapnel had already recovered from the kick and was hiding. Jaune knew that his target hadn't left yet. None of the windows or doors were open. And, Jaune could hear Shrapnel breathing. It was one of the rookie mistakes for hiding, no one really controlled their breath to be smooth, intermittent, and slow.

'Better take it cautiously. I took a bit of damage earlier' Jaune thought to himself. He reached into his belt and unhooked a couple capsules. Dust capsules. Most high level dust users carried them. It allowed them access to raw power. The 'epitome' of dust control was to infuse dust into your body. But, Jaune was never really good at dust theory. He even had to take remedial lessons with Glynda. Jaune gave a small shudder at that. Professor Glynda was a slave driver.

Jaune continued walking towards the sound of the breath. Most people couldn't pick up the sound, but Jaune had trained for this kind of work. "You know." Jaune said. "I was wondering why you would use explosives. But, I realized that you are called to make statements. A show of power, or something like that." Jaune looked around. He spun his sword in the air and waited for Shrapnel to make his move. There was no need for Jaune to chase after him.

"But," Jaune continued. "I think it's because your good at nothing else." Jaune paused, waiting for the man to take the bait. He was military, probably had some pride in his skills. He wouldn't ignore a barb like that. Jaune tapped his dust capsules, drawing the dust slowly. He used his aura to guide it towards his sword and left hand.

"Try this!" Shrapnel dropped from the ceiling down, a field knife in hand. Jaune rolled to his right, the knife clanging on the ground loudly. Pivoting on his right heel, Shrapnel lunged at Jaune. Jaune used his left forearm to block against Shrapnel's knife arm.

"Did you really just announce your attack?" Jaune raised an eye brow in disbelief. Shrapnel was using both hands to force the knife forward. Jaune stood there, pushing back with only his offhand. Rolling his eyes, Jaune smashed his head forward. Shrapnel staggered backward, dropping the knife.

Shrapnel smirked as he raised his scroll again. "that was just to distract you."

Jaune blinked as he looked around him quickly. Four packs of explosives were around him. Jaune let out a sigh as he swung his sword around himself. He focused dust through the sword and let it burst out. A huge white force field appeared around him.

Shrapnel jumped back as the explosives detonated. He looked to see the damage, through the smoke. Once again, a shimmering white light appeared at the center. This time the dust cleared a slightly bit faster and the explosives expert saw a white dome around the hunter.

Jaune sighed as he straightened up. He flicked his sword and the dome disappeared instantly. "Like I said" Jaune twirled his sword once and went into a small crouch. "Was that supposed to do something?" Jaune shot forward, kneeing Shrapnel in the stomach.

The man grunted as the knee dug into his side. Shrapnel flew backwards, bouncing off a nearby box and landed ungracefully on the ground. He shook his head, trying to get focus back. Looking up, Shrapnel saw the hunter chasing after him.

His face still scrunched up in pain, Shrapnel grabbed his shotgun, which had been hooked to his side. Jaune charged forward, left arm outstretched. Shrapnel fired, just as Jaune's hand covered the entrance of the barrel. The gun's front half melted in a loud bang. Shrapnel stared at the smoking gun in shock. Jaune flicked his left hand, ash falling from it.

"What never seen a high level dust user before?" Jaune smirked as slashed upwards. Shrapnel screamed in pain as the sword cut his right arm. He back pedaled, grabbing his arm, where a long gash was bleeding profusely.

Jaune continued to walk forward, his left hand still smoking from the heat. "Wanna know how I stopped the shotgun blast? Same way I stopped the explosion. I used dust, infused with my aura, to create a barrier. Hunters, at least at my level, all have a degree of dust manipulations. Gives us an edge to create things we need in a short amount of time." Jaune sighed as he blew on his hand. Shrapnel's back bumped into a wall, as he backpedaled. He had no where to go now.

"Granted" Jaune continued forward. "I'm not as good as Glynda or-"

"Fuck y-" Shrapnel spat. In an instant, Jaune closed the distance and grabbed Sharpnel's face. He brought the mercenary's face down and smashed his knee into him. Shrapnel's head flung backwards and banged against the wall. Jaune put a finger to his lips. "Shhh now." Jaune said. Shrapnel slid down the wall, his legs giving out. Jaune gave a cheerful smile. "I'm lecturing right now. So do keep..."

Jaune stabbed downward and lodged the sword into the other man's leg. Before the man could scream in pain, Jaune covered the man's mouth with hand. "quiet." Jaune ordered. The man's eyes were wild, he tried to struggle to break free.

Jaune rolled his eyes. A flicker of red appeared on the man's skin. 'Oh no you don't' Jaune thought as he let go of his sword. He shifted his left hand and brought his right elbow into the man's jaw. A loud crunch, Jaune knew he had broken the man's nose.

"Trying to use aura now? Come on. Tactics 101," Jaune sighed. "Pain or disorientation causes most users to lose grip on their Aura."

Shrapnel was breathing heavily now, too disoriented to respond properly. Jaune looked away for a moment, listening to the sirens. The police were here, good. Or was that bad, because they took so long.

"H-how." Shrapnel asked.

Jaune turned back to the man. He looked into his eyes and saw it slightly unfocused. He wasn't trying to buy time or escape, too disorientated. 'Might as well entertain him.' Jaune thought.

"How what?" Jaune prodded.

"You're a hunter right? I thought you guys only" he coughed. "Grimm."

'Ah the old question' Jaune shrugged. "That's what most people think. True. Most hunters do deal with Grimm. But that is not the legal definition of a hunter." Jaune lectured. "Police protect civilians from petty crimes, and some criminals. The military of Remnant is not dedicated to Grimm hunting, though they help with big ops."

Jaune took out his scroll and started flipping through it. "A hunter, by definition, is Those who protect Dust born humanoids from threats."

The hunter flipped over his scroll so that shrapnel could see. On the screen was his hunter ID, with a watermark behind it. It was a man and a shield, the words Orion on the bottom. "This is my classification. _Orion_. A special type of hunter, really only trained by a few Hunter academies in the world."

Jaune stood up and brushed off his pants, still leaving his scroll out. "A hunter team is specialized to deal with threats. My team, Team JRKO. We were specialized in dealing with non-grim threats." Jaune explained. Jaune heard the approach of heavily armed men. They brought in SWAT huh?

A realization took place behind Shrapnel's eyes. The man understood. "So, you were trained to kill-"

Jaune, with a swift tug, pulled out his sword. Shrapnel screamed in pain. Jaune finished for him. "trained to kill Humans and Faunuses, yes." Jaune flicked his sword, blood flying off it. He sheathed it and turned towards the door, just as the SWAT burst in. He held up his scroll, flashing his badge.

"Not to worry guys. I'm a hunter." Jaune nodded towards the team. They moved past him and secured the bomber.

* * *

Josephine stared at the building her brother had went into. She stared while her team collected themselves. She stood there, even as the police arrived. She refused to move, even as they applied gauze to her cut. She waited as the police entered.

"Josephine." Pyrrha gently touched her shoulder.

Josephine looked over slowly, reluctantly. "Yea Pyrrha?"

"Why don't we go over there?" She nodded towards the ambulances, and the police cars. "Your brother will be fine. SWAT is already here."

'I know he'll be fine. He's my older brother. But...' Josephine shook her head. "I want to see him come out." She had tucked away Libra back in her custom sheath. The gauze on her cheek itched a bit but she ignored it.

Pyrrha nodded. "Ok. I'll be waiting over there with the others. Do you want some coffee."

Josephine shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine." Josephine turned back to looking at the warehouse. She heard the fighting, how could she not. She heard the clashing of metal, the explosions, the screams. She wanted nothing more to go in there and help. But, she knew, she was weak. She was useless here.

If it weren't for Pyrrha, her team. She wouldn't have gone after Shrapnel. 'I need to get stronger' she thought to herself. She needed to become worthy of the title, huntress. Josephine promised herself and continued to look for Jaune.

And out he came. Jaune came out, uninjured, unharmed, still breathing. Josephine cracked a smile as she saw him.

"Miss." Josephine jolted as she looked to her left. A police officer was holding out a blanket for her, an orange blanket.

"Um. Thanks?" She said as she grabbed the blanket. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and took in the warmness. She looked back to find Jaune but he was already over by the ambulances and police cars, talking to some guy in a police uniform. Josephine saw the rest of Team JNPR by the ambulances and made her way over. Pyrrrha and Nora had a cup of coffee in their hands, drinking it slowly. All of them had matching blankets around them as well.

"I see Professor Arc took care of things." Ren noted as he looked at her brother talking to a police officer.

"yea." Josephine agreed as she looked over. She saw the two approach them and she got a better look at the police officer. He was wearing, not the traditional police uniform, but a very nice suit and tie. He was a bit on the older side with grey hair and a mustache.

Josephine looked at Jaune, he seemed _stiff_. But, he nodded at them with, Josephine could only guess was, a look of approval.

"So," The police officer started, crossing his arms. "You're the kids who chased after this guy?"

"Yea." Josephine answered quickly and confidently. She blinked. 'where did that come from.' She shook her head and nodded again. "Yea, we chased after him when we saw him dropping off things into trashcans."

"Trashcans huh." The police officer murmured. "We'll have to check that-"

"Burnie." Jaune interrupted. The officer looked at him. "Could you please..." He looked back at team JNPR, his eyes lingered on her. She felt a little embarrassed. "let these guys out of the report."

The officer raised an eyebrow at Jaune. "I can't just-"

"You're a senior detective. I'm pretty sure you can." Jaune shrugged. "I'll share custody of Shrapnel."

Burnie snorted. "Share custody. So, you were planning to keep him all to himself."

"Ozpin wanted it that way." Jaune sighed, scratching his head.

'Ozpin' Josephine thought. 'Did the headmaster order him to after Shrapnel? Was that why Jaune was here?'

"Well, whatever." Burnie shrugged, turning back to team JNPR. "Well, you kids did good. I heard you saved a couple civilians here and there. Good work." Josephine flushed at the compliment. It wasn't every day you get a 'well done' from someone of authority.

Burnie nodded at Jaune before heading towards the flaming wreckage of Shrapnel's car. Josephine watched him go, but jolted as she heard Jaune cough.

She looked back quickly at her brother, looking him over again. Was he injured? Jaune didn't look like it, instead he was staring at her.

"Jo..." Jaune started. He paused for a second, before swallowing. "Josie." He gave a small smile. It made her nostalgic that smile, reminded her of... her younger years. Josie stood there, staring back at Jaune. The two Arcs were silent, blue eyes looking into each others

Pyrrha gave her a helpful nudge in the back. Josie caved and wrapped her arms around Jaune. Screw him being a teacher. he was her brother, dammit! She felt Jaune stiffen slightly, but Josie still held on. She buried her head in his chest and took his warmth. She could feel the remnants of Aura he had used on his skin. Smell the the burnt concrete and smoke. After a moment, Jaune wrapped his hands around her shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked. His voice barely above a whisper.

Josie nodded against his chest. She wanted to answer, but she didn't want to let go either.

Jaune chuckled. He placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back slightly. Josephine reluctantly let go, and looked up at her brother. Jaune gently brushed a stand of hair from her face. "You did good." Jaune looked to the rest of team JNPR. Josephine flushed. She felt a small burn in her chest. "You all did good."

However" Jaune let out a sigh. "estimate your opponent. Just because he uses technology readily doesn't mean he's weak." Jaune eyes flickered to the side but his gaze returned to JNPR.

"Go back up to Beacon and go relax. Ozpin will probably debrief you tomorrow." Jaune said.

"Ozpin.." Josephine trailed.

Jaune nodded. He thumbed behind him and Josephine saw Ozpin, coffee and cane in hands. 'Does he bring that everywhere' Josephine thought to herself.

"I'll see you guys later ok? Need to go talk to bossman."Jaune continued. He broke away from Josephine, giving her a smile, before turning away. When he turned around, Josephine couldn't help but smile. Her brother had said she had done good. The person she had looked up to all her life, had told her she had done good.

Nora bumped shoulders with her. "Good job, fearless leader."

Josephine gave her a playful shove. "Oh come on. Let's go back to Beacon."

Pyrrha nodded, "Yea, let's go."

Ren shook his head at his team's antics. "Well. If we make it back in an hour. I can still make pancakes."

And so, Team JNPR double timed it back to Beacon, with grins on their faces.

* * *

Jaune watched as the team raced off to Bus ships. He shook his head in amusement at the boundless energy of kids. He looked back at Ozpin, who nodded to him and started walking down a back alley. Jaune hustled after him. He caught up and let out a sigh, noting Ozpin's personal helicopter on the side. He hadn't noticed it enter.

"New Stealth model." Ozpin answered his question.

Jaune nodded slowly before entering the alley. They walked side by side.

"You did well. Jaune." Ozpin commented. Jaune nodded, not saying anything. Ozpin noted Jaune's stiff posture. The fists being clenched. The vein pulsing on Jaune's neckline. Ozpin sipped his coffee and stopped. Ozpin sighed, as he looked behind him. No one was looking at the two, or couldn't. They were either too busy or couldn't see them. "We're clear." Ozpin said.

Jaune didn't reply. Jaune hunched over and coughed, spitting out blood on the ground. "Uggh." Jaune heaved, clutching his side. He breathed heavily, blood dripping from his lips.

"You took the brunt of the explosion?" Ozpin asked. Ozpin noticed the car had been blown to bits. High impact charges had been used, a lot of them.

"Yea." Jaune coughed again, spitting out blood again. "I- I think I broke a couple ribs." Jaune put his back against the wall, taking deep breaths. "Never was good against explosions." Jaune chuckled bitterly.

Ozpin said nothing. Instead, he stared at his young professor.

"I was too cocky." Jaune said. He shook his head, and looked back at Ozpin. "No, that's not right. I was too angry." Jaune wiped his mouth, blood staining his sleeve. "Got too angry that he had almost hurt Josephine. And When he actually did, I think I lost it, a bit."

Ozpin nodded. "Understandable. You didn't kill him though. So, it's fine." Ozpin took out a small handkerchief and handed it to the professor.

Jaune took it and used it to clean his mouth properly. "He said he was hired to kill hunters."

"Hunters?" Ozpin couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. He paused, contemplating the revelation. "This changes things immensely."

Jaune nodded. "I think the trashcan bombs were just bait. The real goal would be grab the Hunters' attention. Probably into a trap or something. Josie and her team caught it early, and chased after him. They-" Jaune sighed. "They were good. Didn't get hurt and saved people along the way."

"Hunters in training. I wouldn't expect any less." Ozpin smiled, grasping Jaune's shoulder.

"Yea. They're much better than team JRKO." Jaune rubbed his eyes. "They actually _saved_ people."

"Jaune. You don't have to-" Ozpin said.

Jaune waved him off. "It's fine Professor. I'm rambling. Maybe the explosion made me more disoriented than I thought." He stood up and walked towards the helicopter.

They both entered and Ozpin pressed his scroll. The front beeped as the AI took over and started to fly them back to Beacon. Jaune looked out at the window, and even spotted team JNPR racing to the helipads. Jaune smiled as nostalgia took him. He remembered a team, two humans and two faunuses, doing the same thing.

"Professor" Jaune said. He looked over to his old professor, who was sipping coffee.

"yes Jaune?" Ozpin responded.

Jaune leaned forward, hands clasped. "When you told me to become an Orion class hunter. Why?"

Ozpin paused, setting down his coffee. He looked into Jaune's eyes. "You reminded me of myself. That's why. You had the drive, the commitment. The ability to make the tough decisions. You were hard on yourself, so you wouldn't be … _too_ arrogant. And you had the team that would last through thick and thin."

"Thick and thin huh?" Jauen murmured, looking away. Team JRKO, it was a disbanded team. Marked down in history as a team that never made it past Graduation. There were no records of their missions, no official medals given to them. Just a body count.

"I don't want Josie to be an Orion." Jaune declared.

"I know." Ozpin said simply. "Which is why I am recommending her, two years early, to the Talos division."

'Talos' Jaune racked his memory for that division's line of work. "Protectors. They were-"

"Explorers, Protectors of expeditions. Their team fits the mold and have the personality to lead people."

Jaune smiled. Repeating the word over in his head again. 'Talos, huh.' He thought of Josephine. The way Burnie had described it. The four had raced around town, grabbing people away from exploding cars and flaming debris. All the while continuing to go after the threat. Jaune leaned back in his chair and smiled, 'seems like a good fit.'

* * *

Blake sighed as she put down her book. Giving a small glare the blonde of the team and a huff. "For the last time Yang. There is _nothing_ going on between Professor Arc and I."

Yang smirked, arms crossed with a knowing look. "Is that what you call him on your … _nights out_."

Blake threw her pillow at her partner and rolled her eyes. Yang rolled on the floor laughing. Blake shook her head as she set down her book. She wouldn't be getting any reading tonight. "Look. We're going over extracurricular stuff. Ozpin set it up." Blake lied. Sure, the white fang could be considered extracurricular and Ozpin _did_ set Jaune up as a professor. So, she wasn't lying, more like stretching the truth.

Yang climbed up onto Weiss's bed and placed her head in her hands. "What about?"

"Hmm?" Blake questioned.

"Your extracurricular." Yang asked.

'Ah' Blake quickly fired through a number of plausible excuses and things she could run by Jaune. But, she didn't have to answer as Weiss and Ruby entered the room.

"They weren't in the library or on the roof either." Ruby groaned as she walked in.

Weiss sighed. "Maybe they are staying late out. They did say they were going to the movies."

"But, they said they would bring back strawberry cakes." Ruby whined.

The two had gone out searching for team JNPR. Josephine had promised to bring back Ruby some cakes. They would stop by a cake shop Weiss had recommended to pick some up, after the movies. But, they were supposed to be back three hours ago. So, Ruby had gone out hunting and Weiss went after her.

"I'm sure they'll be back." Blake said.

"Mmm." Ruby hummed. There was a look of uncertainty on her face. "I just got this bad feeling. I don't know. I tried calling them but they didn't pick up. And Nora _always_ picks up her phone."

It was true. The girl would jump out of class to pick up her phone. So, having her not pick up, was strainge. 'If she's that worried' Blake reasoned. 'I guess I can talk to Jaune. Estranged or not, he'll probably keep tabs on his little sister.'

Blake grabbed her... Jaune's jacket and put it on. "I'll go out and do a look myself than." Blake said. She stood to walk towards the door.

"Hey, I'll come too!" Yang called out, getting up as well.

"No. It's-" Blake started to say but was interrupted by chatter.

"We finally made it!" Nora's voice popped up. Blake leaned out of the door to look into the hallway. Ruby, Weiss and Yang joined her. They saw Team JNPR walking side by side, covered in dirt and looking slightly burnt. They all had plates of Pancakes in hand, and some cups. They were talking amiably, as if they didn't look like they had just come out of a burning building.

Josephine spotted them leaning out the door way. She waved cheerfully. "Oh hey guys!"

Blake waved uncertainly back. She seemed a bit different. "Hey guys. You ok?" She asked.

Before, Josephine could answer. Ruby shot forward and stopped in front of team JNPR. "Ohmyoumareyouguysok. What happened!" She blurted out, looking over them with worry.

Josephine chuckled and laughed nervously. "We umm." Josephine sighed. "Let's talk in our room?"

Ruby nodded quickly before moving to the side. Team JNPR walked past them and opened up the door. Both teams entered in silently. Pyrrha grabbed towels from the side and passed it out to her team. While Nora and Ren flopped on the floor, eating their pancakes.

Josephine grabbed a couple chairs and passed it to team RWBY before plopping down next to Ren and Nora. Pyrrha sat down next to her, wiping her face with a towel.

Josephine groaned as she stretched a bit. "We umm.." Josephine tapped her lip, looking thoughtful. Then, she looked back to team RWBY face solemn. "Don't tell anyone ok!"

Team RWBY nodded.

"We got tangled in with this explosive guy." Josephine explained.

"Yea. He was throwing around explosives everywhere!" Nora added, waving her arms in explanation.

"We followed after him, while dragging civilians out of the way. Though it was mostly Josephine who saved people." Ren explained.

Blake watched as Josephine flush slightly, but continued explaining. "We followed him to the docks. And than, Pro-" Josephine stopped herself. "Jaune, stopped him."

Blake raised an eyebrow at her. Something had changed.

Pyrrha continued on. "Professor Arc continued the fight from there. He called the criminal, Shrapnel. I think Shrapnel said something about..." The team looked uneasy for a moment. "killing hunters."

Team RWBY looked at each other, taking in the revelation. Who would want to kill hunters?

"It was ok though!" Josephine broke through the uneasy silence. "Jaune stopped him."

Nora nodded quickly. "Yea. Jaune was like Wapoh" Nora punched in the air. "And than shrapnel detonated a bomb!" Nora waved her arms around. "And Professor Arc took it like it was nothing. There wasn't even a scratch on him!" Nora crowed. Team JNPR shared a smile, they had seen something amazing. Most of Team RWBY were awed by the explanation, as Nora continued to describe what she had seen.

Blake was a bit worried though. She had _seen_ Jaune take explosives point Blake. You could block the fire. Block the debris. But the pressure, that force. She had seen Jaune coughing up blood after he had saved her from a dust explosion.

The two teams split off after awhile. Josephine apologized profusely about not getting the cakes. But, Ruby and Weiss waved her off. Team RWBY headed back to their room but Blake had other plans.

"I'm going to go take a walk guys." Blake told her team.

Yang stared at her for a moment, before giving an obvious, long, and annoying wink. "Don't stay out too long Lover girl"

Blake rolled her eyes and she stalked off towards Jaune's office.

It didn't take her long to get there. Blake walked up to the door and saw a small light was on. 'he's in.' Blake thought, standing outside the door. She reached for the doorknob but stopped. Why was she visiting him anyways? Well, she was worried, and he was a friend... ally... infuriating, idiot, knight. Blake shook her head and entered.

She saw Jaune standing at the window, looking out at Beacon with a drink in hand. Blake prided herself with self control, but her eyes _roamed._ Jaune was standing there, shirtless, ice packs bandaged to his left side. He had numerous scars on his body, some small and other's long and jagged. But, a lot of them were stretched and rippled from the amount of muscles on his body.

Blake felt a heat rising in her neck, as she tried to control herself. She closed the door behind her and coughed. Jaune took a sip of his drink and turned around.

'Oh god dammit.' Blake thought mournfully and, yet, happily as he turned. Blake _stared_. He had clean cut a-

"Hello kitty." Blake shook her head, and couldn't fight off the blush. She looked away from him.

"C-Could you at least put a shirt on?" Blake muttered out. She couldn't even look at him.

"This is my office. That you're invading." Jaune replied, placing down his drink. He grabbed his shirt, that was laying on top of his chair. He put it on and sat down his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. Blake turned back and took a deep breath, trying not to imagine what was beneath that shirt.

She sat down and looked at him. He seemed tired. And he was obviously sore.

"I assume you heard everything from Josephine." Jaune said, taking another drink.

Blake nodded. "She told us a summary. You fought a guy called Shrapnel. Apparently off to kill hunters."

Jaune nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and looked pained. "It was_ close_. If Josephine hadn't caught on to the trashcan bombs, there would have been a lot of casualties."

Blake clasped her hands. Casualties. She had seen that before. The white fang, it's newer incarnation, had caused a lot of that.

"Either way. It's probably not connected to the White Fang." Jaune shrugged. "The White Fang fights, however loosely, against improper treatment. This is just a plan in a bigger scheme."

"You don't think it's just a mad man." Blake asked.

Jaune shook his head. "No. Shrapnel was working for someone. Had a contract. Key word" Jaune stressed. "_Contract_. That means organization or someone with a lot of power and money. Someone who can hire Shrapnel's skill level."

Jaune drained his drink and set it down. He leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. "He may not have been the best fighter. But, if he had been able to do his job. I doubt many hunters could've survived his work."

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"Now." Jaune looked back at her. "Now you go back to your dorm and go study for Midterms."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to interro-"

"Does not involve you." Jaune cut her off. Jaune stood up and walked around his desk. He walked over to Blake and cupped her chin. Blake felt her heart pick up.

"Look at me." Jaune spoke quietly.

Blake obliged. She stood and looked him in the eyes. Jaune stared at her for a moment. "You are a huntress, whether in training or not, you need to leave your past behind." Jaune let go of her, and Blake felt her shoulders sag a bit.

Jaune sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Letting your past define you. It eats at you."

Blake wondered if he was actually talking to her. He seemed distant. They were silent for a moment, just standing there. Jaune walked towards the door and opened it for her. "Good night Blake. Go to bed."

Blake nodded slowly. She paused at the door. "D-Do you want your Jacket back?" Blake asked, for some reason she felt uncertain about giving it back.

Jaune stared at her. He had this weird look in his eyes, something Blake couldn't read. He shook his head slowly. "it was given to me by a friend. Now, I'll pass it on to you."

With that, he closed the door silently and Blake went back to her room.

As soon as he heard Blake leave, Jaune walked back to his desk and poured another drink. 'I might become alcoholic.' Jaune chuckled. He looked at the photo on his desk. A group of four. A familiar jacket around a female faunus. Jaune smiled at the photo. "From one idiot to another, right?"

* * *

"Oh come on!" Cardin yelled as he smacked his forehead again. He was yelling on top of the crates at his teammates.

The Light brown haired, sword wielding member of Team CRDL groaned in annoyance. "Come on Cardin." Dove sighed as took off his blind fold. "It's really hard to keep your orientation when we're all blind folded."

Russel and Sky both took off their blindfolds as they looked at the two arguing members of Team CRDL. They both let out a sigh, as this was not the first time they had argued.

"I told your right! Not left! Can't you tell the differ-" Cardin growled.

"Cardin." A voice pierced the argument.

Both sides stopped immediately, looking at the Professor sitting down at the side of the gym. Professor Arc was sitting down in a collapsible chair, with his small satchel next to him. He had small prescription glasses on, saying he needed it to read his student's _terrible_ handwriting. He had been grading homework while team CRDL had been running his obstacle course.

Jaune sighed as he put down a couple graded papers to the side and took off his glasses. Twirling the glasses in his hand, Jaune lectured. "This is an obstacle course to test your teamwork. _Not _who can yell the loudest."

"I know." Cardin started but Jaune held up a hand to stop him.

"This is about them trusting you to lead them." Cardin bit his lip and looked down. This wasn't the first time Jaune had scolded the team. Jaune looked over to the other members. "And this is about you guys having the _capability_ to follow those orders. If you guys stop and argue about every single thing, then you have no place in the field."

Russel and Dove scowled. They were the first in their families to show talent and train to become hunters. They had both worked their _asses_ off to get into Beacon. Sky sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Come on guys. Let's reset."

Jaune nodded at Sky's push. The kid had a good head on his shoulders. He was calm, level headed and intelligent. It almost made him wonder why Ozpin didn't choose him as leader. But, he got it after the first hour of them running his course. While Dove was level headed, he wasn't much a tactician. Cardin could use his team's strengths to their maximum, while covering their weaknesses. And he did it _naturally_ without thinking about it too hard.

It was one of the things that made Cardin strong. Sure, the kid had a personality issue, but if his team balanced him out, he could be good. Jaune would know, he had been like Cardin.

Jaune sipped his coffee as he watched Cardin talk to his team. He pointed at the obstacle course and started telling them what he was going to do. They had been making progress for the past three hours. Jaune had no doubt he could use them as 'examples', when the time came to show the rest of the class. This obstacle course was made up of a couple boxes, hoops, and cones. Nothing too fancy, nothing too hard but adding the blindfold would add a layer of difficulty to it.

It was actually something he and Obsidian had developed a long time ago. After the team had worked out their kinks, Jaune's personality issues, Kyrie's brashness, Rex's stubbornness, and Obsidian's isolationism, they made a pretty good team. But, they had a lot of things to work on. It wasn't just about teamwork and technique. Two of the T's he told the class. No, it was about Trust. Telling each other secrets, hidden hand signs, and so on. Jaune watched as Cardin used a couple hand signs to replace a few words. It made him chuckle slightly.

The obstacle course, when they had initially built it, was to allow Jaune to make decisions for them. Jaune, surprisingly, was the most perceptive in battle, though Kyrie said he was dense as a rock outside of it.

'Still' Jaune thought to himself. 'I really hope the police get something out of Shrapnel.' Ozpin wasn't happy that he had shared custody of Shrapnel. The police interrogation, in Ozpin's opinion, was too slow and clunky. But, it gave Jaune some free time.

"Alright!" Cardin said as he stepped back onto his box, so that he could see everyone. "go line up again."

The three other members lined up in their starting position, ready to go through the obstacle course again. Jaune reached for his scroll and raised it up on the air. "And... Go!" Jaune called out.

Cardin started to yell at his teammates, directing them through the obstacle course. Jaune sipped his coffee and watched. 'I wonder how everyone else is doing.'

* * *

The air tasted rich. It felt vibrant, alive, and well. Walking on top of the roof tops, she looked at the streets. Nostalgic. She continued to walk on top, noting the amount of police cars in the distance. She had to focus to get a clear view, but she could see a wreckage there. Must have been at least Military grade explosives.

She scanned the streets and saw a nostalgic sight. Four kids, probably a hunter team, racing towards the helipads. They were covered in dirt and looked like they had been part of that explosion. A smile graced her lips as she followed them. She paused for a moment as she saw a helicopter fly up towards Beacon. It looked like an expensive ride. She turned back to the kids, who were all panting at the helipad. They were laughing at each other and talking loudly.

It reminded her of another four, from a long time ago.

"Some things never change." She whispered and then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed it. Drop a review if you can :)**


	6. Summary of Story

**Professor Arc, End.**

* * *

**I would like to apologize. I do not feel passion for this story anymore. The world building I did and the characters I created never hit stride. I was trying to juggle too much and fell short. **

**So, I'm going to leave it here with all of notes bared open. The following is the outline for Chapter 6 and what was going to happen in it. And after that will be all of my notes for the story, possible storylines, arcs and so on. Also, the background about what truly happened to Jaune and his team.**

**All is not lost though, I have decided to refocus my attentions to a new story, Jaune centric of course. The tone will still be serious and focus on a different Jaune. Please look forward to it's release. **

**And now for my notes:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The Mystery person at the end of Chapter 5 was part of Jaune's team. Her name is Obsidian.

I wanted to introduce Obsidian first because she was human and had the 'least' impact in the story.' While she is important, her presence would not serve as a plot device but a tool to delve deeper into Jaune's back story. I wanted to avoid forcing a dialogue where Jaune goes on a rant about his past, so I decided to bring someone who could subtlety bring up the facts and talk. I could always have Josephine and her crew talk to Obsidian to add more tension.

Jaune invites team Rwby and JNPR to train with Team cardinal to get over differences. Obsidian meets ruby and then team rwby. Team JNPR arrives and Cardin apologieses

Obsidian comes with Ruby's group. Obsidian tests Jaune, to see if he has lost his touch, by shooting straight at his face.

They banter about how they were like pets to their partners, who were both faunuses.

If I call Kyrie here you'll be wagging your little tail in an instant.

Oh, I can just find Rex and you'll be meowing in an instant.

Might fine bark there, but I'm pretty sure you can't handle it back up.

Don't worry I can, Kyrie isn't here to stop me so I'll give you a nice old beat down right here.

Aww, aren't you cute. Professor trying to act cute infront of his students.

And you're retired. Did you gain weight? Retired life must fit you huh, lazy a-

Um Professor?

Cardin says how was his team dynamics.

In the field we listen, didn't mean we didn't have a competitive streak.

Eh, Our patners kept us in check. We were kind of the wild ones in our group.

Yea right, you would always bait me into arguments.

And you would always make silly bets and competitions.

Hey! Team bonding.

Healthy debate!  
Mine involved everyone.

Mine involved actual intelligence.

Oh yeah?!  
Yea!

Jaune! Jospehine interrupts.

Obsidian looks over and wraps her hands and squeezed Josephine's cheeks. "Oh, arent you cute. Jaune's little sister right. Josephine. Man you wouldn't _believe_ how much he ranted about you. Oh man. Just the amount of "My sister is soooo adorable. My sister just got an A on her test. My sister blah blah balh."  
Jaune is flushin while Josephine is equally blushing.

"Anyways lets get through some exercises"

* * *

**Scene I had written out. Hinting about what happened and their relationships with other members.**

Jaune settled down to his old teammate and watched the brats start to run through the obstacle course. He sighed, as images flashed in his heads, a couple kids slowly building it. Slowly designing it. Ozpin would come in and give some pointers.

The two hunters sat next to each other watching, reminiscing. It was kind of surreal to see someone, other than them, run the course. He remembered all the times they ran it, all the times they had screamed, laughed, and groaned.

The pair were far enough that it would be difficult to ease drop in. And Jaune had turned off most of the cameras and listening devices in the area. He didn't want people taking a sneak peek at the obstacle course, it was _JRKO's_.

"So, Ozpin tagged you. The whole injured thing was a hoax." Obsidian kept her voice low.

So, she had gotten the report. Ozpin must have notified the team, or was it on the news? Either way, she knew about it. Jaune shrugged. "Nah, I did get a good scar."

"Been a while since I've seen you get injuries that bad." Obsidian commented, humming. "Other than _that_ time, we never really got hurt. Plus, I thought you learned how to make Goodwitch's forcefields."

"I did, but I was facing a Behemoth."

Obsidian raised an eyebrow. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Jaune snorted. "No just a mission and a mishap. I probably could've avoided it if I was faster."

"You were probably putting yourself in front of someone, like always." She huffed.

'She's not wrong.' Jaune thought to himself. He remembered stepping in front of a group of hunters, trying to draw the beasts attention. He threw rocks, struck it's horns, anything to lead it away. And boy, did he make it angry.

"They're not that bad" Obsidian hummed as she tapped her lips. Ruby was dashing through a series of poles with ease.

"Yea, They're pretty good. Better than us, at least early on." Jaune commented as he watched Josephine direct her group, slowly and steadily. She was choosing the path of least of resistance, slower, required more patience, but overall a sound strategy.

"I stopped by Kyrie's" A small, quiet, comment.

His gut wrenched. His heart palpated. He tightened his fists, and let his face turn impassive. A whisper in reply. "How is she?"

"You haven't seen her?" Obsidian's one eye widened in shock. She looked over, a look of confusion on her face.

"Too busy. " Jaune shrugged as he looked back. He knew he was lying.

She shook her head, chuckling quietly. She knew it too. "No, you're too scared." She shrugged as she sighed, her long hair cascading across her shoulders.

"Both. Probably." Jaune shrugged. The teams were continuing to work through it. Team CRDL had finished already, but it was to be expected as they had gone through the course already. He noted the surprised looks on team RWBY's and JNPR's faces, good that'll give them a wake up call. Not everything could be overcome with talent or quick thinking.

"You should." Obsidian jarred him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. He couldn't. Not now. It would bring back too many memories. Too many feelings. Things he needed to get away from, to focus. It was bad enough that Josephine was here, almost getting mixed up in all of it. He didn't need Kyrie to be involved either.

It would leave him... vulnerable.

Obsidian sighed. She let her head drop slightly to her left and land on Jaune's shoulder. " But, I'm glad you made up with your family." She pointed slightly at Josephine, who was smiling. Her team had successfully gotten through the maze. It seemed that team RWBY was having a bit of trouble. Weiss was trying to do it solo and Yang was over compensating to help all of her team. Blake stayed in the back observing, but far too slow to help her team. Ruby, trying her best, couldn't keep track of all of them.

"Not my family, just her." Jaune whispered as his eyes lingered on Josephine. She was going over the obstacle course with her team.

"That's good enough." Obsidian sighed. It was probably the most she could hope from him. She knew him well enough to know that family, _his family_ was a tricky subject.

"Have you heard from Rex." He had been gone for a _long _time. Long enough that each of them had tried to find him. Sometimes on their own, sometimes using sources. But, nothing came through the cracks. He was gone, like smoke.

"No, he's still dark. I send messages every now and then, to his old scroll, but he just-" Her voice cracked, her eye closed. They were _close_. Kept each other balanced. Being partners wasn't just a job description or a business relationship. You grew up with them, trained with them, and lived together. They were _apart_ of each other's lives.

Jaune put an arm around Obsidian. "He's strong. He'll show back up eventually, just needs time." he whispered. Reassuring her. Reassuring himself.

"It's already been a long time." She retorted, her voice bitter. Yes, it has. It has been years.

"And it never gets easier."

Obsidian opened her eyes as she watched the team restart the course. "I've seen a lot. A lot of the world. There are a lot of beautiful places. Wondrous places, some of them took my breath away. But you know what." Her voice held a playful tone, as if she knew something he didn't.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"None of them every compared to that spot on the roof with four idiots, hot chocolate and blankets. Looking at the stars."

"_You know, we should do this more often."_

"_Yea, Next time let's bring smores."_

"You don't want to get too fat, You'll lose all those muscles you've been working on."

"_Hahahaha, Very funny fearless leader."_

"Nothing ever will. We'll have to do that again one day." Jaune nodded, closing his eyes.

"One day." She sighed.

Blake is distractred by Jaune putting an arm around Obsidian but focuses. Josephine notices blake being distracted by Obsidian and shrugs.

Kyrie and Jaune were in fact lovers. So were Obsidian and Rex. This obviously changed after the _incident_ involving their graduation mission. Rex has not been heard from at all and it worried the crew. While Jaune barely talks to Kyrie, he still lets her know he's alive. He has that same relationship with his parents. Obsidian would send them pictures of where she explored.

Obsidian is a registered as a retired hunter. Her goal is to see the "wonderful places" in the world with her remaining eye.

* * *

**Full notes and thoughts about the story**

* * *

Jaune, obviously the Human leader.

Rex, Faunus. Uses a singular gauntlet with a large piston in the back to add force. This would be replaced with a mechanical arm with a built in piston, due to his lost arm.

Kyrie, Faunus, uses chain whip. She is severely injured and has tremors in her body, PTSD. Runs a orphanage for the Faunus and Humans that were affected by fighting.

Obsidian, Human who uses a transformable gun which can become a Pistol, Shotgun, SMG, and a sniper rifle.

* * *

**here is the main premise of the story, the 'tragic' back story for Jaune.**

**Mission. I wanted to make a mission that seemed realistic but also high risk.**

* * *

Jaune and team go undercover to uncover white fang plot. Ironwood gives them specialized packs and they are only supposed to stay for two weeks, a spying mission. Ironwood calls them and says they are getting out a day early. Obsidian finds Bombs in their packs. Jaune says they need to get the innocent out. If they are found out they will get killed by White fang but if they don't get out innocents will die.

Jaune decides to save the Faunus. He tells them and start fighting, trying to force them away. Team tries to lead everyone out. Bomb explodes and Jaune steps in front shielding a lot of the Faunus. He gets burns over his arms and legs and chest. Obsidian takes shrapnel in the eye and Kyrie has a nasty scar on her chest. Rex loses his right arm.

They are commended by Ironwood. Jaune and team are deadened. After they receive commendation and everyone leaves, Jaune curls up and starts to cry, crushing the medal. Rex leaves and Kyrie still in hospital. Rex gives Jaune his satchel saying he needs to … rethink somethings. Obsidian gives him a lighter and she wants to see the world with the remaining eye. Try and see if she can see an image that'll make her forget... the dead. Jaune stays by Kyrie's side till she wakes up. She is pissed and tired. They leave together and decide to separate. Kyrie doesn't know what it means to be a huntress anymore and decides to go away for awhile. Jaune wants to leave Vale. Argues with parents.

Rex is a Faunus who joins the White fang. He is trying to lead them on a good path, some follow him others don't.

Obsidian works as a freelancer body guard. She visits Jaune time to time, bringing back pictures from her scroll. Uses her sniper rifle as a telescope for astronomy.

Kyrie is a working as a volunteer at an orphanage. Trying to give back.

Josephine. Josephine was an interesting comment for me. I wanted to make a character that could replace Jaune but I did not want to use the preexisting sets. Because they were not Jaune, in any sense. Emerald and Mercury, someone recommended to me, did not fit at all. And anyone else seemed kinda... dumb. So, using the fact that Jaune had a couple sisters, I grabbed one of them and made her into a character.

But, What made her stand out? I thought about it for the longest time. So, I world built Jaune's relationship with his family. Making them estranged and having Josephine the only connection to his family that he wanted. It made for an interesting conflict. Not wanting to relate to family, but can't help but look after his youngest sister. I liked this dynamic and felt, in the first few chapters, I pushed it forward. I, however, did not execute it well.

Anyways, Creating Josephine was simple enough. Like Jaune, but slightly different. Similar qualities but _very_ different motivations. I didn't want her to be a non-fighter. Because Jaune's arc in the original animation is well... cliché? To me, it's a tried and true storyline that I shrug at. I wanted Josephine's problem to be mental. (I like all of my characters to have flaws).

Josephine's main weakness is her self confidence. In a fight when adrenaline pumping she is fine. But outside she is very nervous and cannot make decisions easily. She is easily scared. She only 'fights' or throws herself into battle when there is no choice. Jaune Tells pyrrha this and asks her to watch over her. He feels confident she is in good hands.

* * *

**Possible scenes**

Team RWBY and JNPR are investigating the white fang. And on the way, they fight Roman and the giant robot mech thing. The fate pretty much goes the same way, but Rex comes in there and stops them. He sees Josephine and says she looks familiar. They obviously do not recognize but Josephine stands there shell shocked.

Jaune comes in and steps in between them and I was planning on having this dramatic scene where Jaune yells "what the hell are you doing. Why are you wearing their colors, Answer me Rex" And they fight very briefly.

They both let each other go, because as they exchange blows, they realize neither of them want to fight. So they don't.

Reconnecting with Rex, who is in the upper echelon of the white fang, causes Jaune to get a bit drunk. Josephine tries to help. Jaune pushes her away saying that she should just stay away from him. It'll only lead to trouble. Josephine leaves hurt and rushes past team RWBY. Rest of team rwby go help, Jaune watches her go.

This would recreate the rift between them and allow someone to fill that void, namely Blake.

**Monologue to blake**

Nothing I say leaves this room do you understand

Do you know what I did after I came back from that mission

I got angry. I was pissed. I yelled at Ironwood, yelled at my parents. My dad said to suck it up

So.

I left. I ran. Went to another country, got reassigned. I didn't say good bye didn't leave any notes. Just went up and left.

Blake: Its under-

No it's not. It is never okay to just leave your family without warning. It was only because a hunter report came into them did they even know I was alive or where I was.

And the worst thing of all. I left all of them behind and I didn't care. I missed Josephine's birthday. Her graduating the Academy. Missed helping her with her homework, taking care of her when she got sick. Making her laugh when she got sad. All the things a brother should do.

So no. Most people say that they can't do something, others say they don't want to.

For me. I don't deserve to be her older brother. And that's all there is to it.

Blake at the door: You know. I think you've done enough as retribution. But now. I think you're just afraid of going back to how you were. She made you vulnerable, and you always say not to show weakness.

Jaune goes to apologize to josephine.

**Possible romance (**This romance would come much much later)

Jaune to Blake: Thank you blake.

No problem.

But you know. You were wrong.

About what?  
Jaune looks at blake.

Josephine is not the only one who makes me vulnerable.

Kisses blake.

* * *

**Plot ideas**

So in terms of plot, I had a rough estimate of what I wanted to end with. But lets go through the possible steps.

After the big fight with Rex, I planned for Jaune to meet up with Kyrie. Kyrie would whack some sense into Jaune and go meet the team. Interactions insue, and Jauen would finally meet back up with Ironwood. Jaune would blow up and Ironwood and storm off.

Then we would get a meeting between team RWBY and JNPR and Jaune. Jaune would lay down everything for them and we would get a chapter or so of Flashbacks. Of Jaune and his team training and going on the fateful mission.

From there, Josephine goes out into the city to explore by herself, thinking about what she heard. She would get captured by the White Fang on Rex's orders.

Rex asks her about Jaune. Josephine says that Jaune still believes in Rex and Rex calls Jaune a hopeless idiot.

Jaune comes after Rex with a vengeance and a fight ensues between two parties, Rex's group and Jaune, Obsidian, and Team JNPR .

Rex would then explain his motivation and his plans for the white fang. Saying that, he wanted to change the White fang for the better.

From there, I had hopped the next season of RWBY would come out, so that I could figure out where to go from there.

But I wanted to end with Team JRKO finally reuniting together to help support team JNPR and RWBY. As a end game of course!

And there you have it, All of my ideas and notes. Sure there are a couple scenes I refrain to mention, but only because I plan to use them in future releases. If you have any questions about plots, stories, or theories you wanted confirmed, please leave a review or PM me!

Anyways, Thank you for supporting:

Professor Arc.

Please await my future story:

**I am a Hunter**


End file.
